Tomorrow is Uncertain
by onceuponaswan2
Summary: Set two months after the s6 finale. Emma and Killian are enjoying the quiet moments, when a new appearance in town (Killian's mum) makes Emma question everything she has known to be true. CS fluff, a dash of angst and eventually a little princess or pirate! Rated T, but rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do this because CS isn't gonna be in season 7, and that makes me real sad. Apologies for any errors as my writing is unedited! xoxo**

"Mom! You have to hurry!"

Emma looked up to see her teenaged son running into the sheriff's station, backpack slapping against his back as he skidded to a stop. She rushes towards him. "Is everyone okay? What's wrong?"

"Trust me," Henry pants, "what you're about to see if unbelievable."

Emma abandons her desk, concerned with her son's lack of facts surrounding this suspicious event that she has to see right away. As long as it's not another villain coming to rip apart her happiness, she will have no qualms with it. It's been two blissful months of just…normalness. Well as normal as a life full of fairy tale characters can get. Other than that, it's been almost storybook perfect.

Emma runs out of the office on the heels of Henry. She skids to a stop, casting Henry an annoyed glance. Before her is Killian sitting on the ground like a child holding a small puppy. Henry smiles over at his mom.

"Can we keep him?" Henry asks her, hopefulness in his eyes. Even though he's now fourteen, Emma's glad to see he's not battling the darkness that is teenage angst. She's just fine with that.

She shrugs her shoulders, taking in the sight of her reformed pirate husband on the ground, talking to the dog as if she can't hear him doing so. Kneeling down beside Killian, she offers her hand to the puppy. The small dog snarls at her, nearly biting her hand. Emma stands back up with her hand unscathed. The dog loves the man with a hook, but wants to rip her hand off. Where is the logic in that situation?

"Love, you can't let her know you're afraid of her," Killian looks up at his wife with a smile at the dog.

Emma stands with her hands on her hips. "Oh, it's a she?"

Killian hands the dog over to Henry, getting up from the sidewalk. He grabs Emma by her waist, tugging her towards him. "Is the Savior afraid of a three-pound puppy?"

"Of course not," she shoves Killian away, him laughing as she does so.

"Henry said Regina is allergic to puppies, so he thought it would be cool to have a dog at his other mum's house," Killian scratches the puppy's ear. "Leia would really love it there."

Emma quirks her eyebrow up at that name. "You named her? Seriously, Killian."

He smiles at her. "It was a memorable day for me, Mrs. Jones."

And that is how he manages to get her smile. Even though it's been two months since their nuptials, Emma always gets a thrill of being called Mrs. Jones. Although, she kept her last name so she's technically Mrs. Swan-Jones, but Killian likes to drop the Swan from her name from time to time. They have still yet to go on their honeymoon, nervous that a crisis will break out before or during their trip. Since it has been two months, Emma's starting to reconsider the trip she's had planned since the day of their wedding. Before the Black Fairy decided to separate them for a while.

Reluctantly, Emma gives in. "Fine! On one condition, I will not be the one to take her outside every night. That's on you two."

"Yes!" Henry cheers.

Killian kisses Emma on the cheek before clicking collar around Leia's neck.

How convenient that he just so happens to have had a dog's collar in his leather jacket. "Really?" She shakes her head in disbelief.

Henry nuzzles against the dog. "We knew you'd say yes. Really, you should be proud of us for thinking so well in advance. We're very mature that way."

"Hell," Emma cuts a glance at her sly husband. "Considering you're pushing three hundred and you're in high school, I would hope so."

"Bad form to remind a man of his old age," Killian shoots back at her.

"Now, if you're done distracting me from my work, I'll be heading back to the station."

As she walks back into the station, she leans over her chair, putting her hands against her sides. A sharp pain is ebbing against her sides. She breathes in deeply before sitting back down. Continuing her work, she remembers the last time she experienced this pain, shortly before she ended up pregnant in prison. But there is no way she's pregnant. Killian and her are always careful. She wears more protection than a line-backer for the Denver Broncs. Getting up, she paces around the station, hoping the circulation helps to decrease the pain. She jumps lightly at the sound of the door open. Letting out a sigh when she sees its her mom, she leans against her desk. Mary Margaret greets her, plopping down a to-go cup on Emma's desk. David has Neal for the day.

"You okay, Emma? You look pale," her mom notes.

Emma shakes her head, reaching for the cup to distract her mom from asking anymore questions. "So, what's up?"

"I saw Killian this morning at the drug store buying a dog's collar, but he left before I saw him to ask why."

"Oh," Emma sets her cup down. "Yeah, it appears we now have a new member of the family. Leia. She's a stray Killian and Henry found this morning. They kinda guilt tripped me into letting them keep it."

Mary Margret smiles at her daughter, but then her face grows serious. "Speaking of the family growing-"

Emma cuts her off. "You're pregnant again." She states as if it's a confirmed fact.

She shakes her head. "Oh no. Two kids are just fine with David and I. However, we only have one grandchild…"

Rolling her eyes, Emma returns to her desk care. Thankfully the pain she was feeling moments ago has resided. "Mom…"

"You both are getting older. Well more so Killian than you…" Mary Margaret pauses for a second. "Now's the time to have a child if you two wanted one. I've seen the gazes Killian has been giving to you every time you walk past a baby. He wants a kid, Emma, and he wants one with you."

"Well, I would hope so since I am his wife. Unless he wanted to pick up some bar wench to knock up," Emma says sarcastically. It's the best way to end this conversation that she doesn't want to be having with her mother. She acted this way with Neal when they returned from Neverland. Her mom was so hung up on Emma reuniting with the father of her child. She didn't let up until Emma finally told her that Neal was not who she wanted to be with. At the time, she didn't even figure out her feelings for Killian. Not like it mattered since another curse had swept them away anyway.

"Emma," Mary Margaret reprimands her like she's a thirteen-year-old.

"Can we just drop it? If, and I said if, I was considering have a baby, I would be talking to Killian about it." Emma shuffles through the paperwork on her desk, hoping her mom gets the subtle hint that she has work to do.

Mary Margaret crosses her arms across her chest like a petulant child. "Are you two still coming for dinner tonight? It's Neal's second birthday, and we really want everyone to be together."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Emma says without taking her eyes off the paperwork.

Her mom takes that as he cue to leave, telling Emma to come by the house at five. Putting her hands against her temple, Emma lets out a loud groan. Her mom has been pestering her about having a kid since Killian and her got married. She gets that she wasn't able to raise her, but this is a decision for her and Killian. Not the whole town of Storybrooke. Which, knowing her mom, she has probably mentioned to half of the town already. Emma's sure she'll leave the station and get bombarded with the dwarves, asking when she's going to pop out a kid.

It's not the fact that she doesn't want to have a baby, it's just the bad memories that accompany the birth of Henry. Had the situation been different, her decision would be a lot easier. She knows Killian would never leave her, and she knows he would love their child more than anything, but she can't convince herself that something won't go wrong. What if another villain comes to take away their baby? She can't afford to put its life in danger. Not while they still lived in Storybrooke where magic was still very much alive.

Later that day, Emma is staring at the clothes in her closet. She spilled the rest of her coffee on her blouse shortly after Mary Margaret left. A pair of arms wraps around Emma's waist, feeling Killian's scruff against her cheek. She leans into him, letting out a sigh.

"Rough day, love?"

She stills in his arms. "You could say that. Killian," she turns around in his arms, looking into his deep blue eyes. Playing with his necklace, she looks down at their feet, "What do you think about babies?"

He quirks an eyebrow at the strange wording of her sentence. "What do you mean, Emma?"

Continuing to play with his necklace, she shrugs. "Like…would you ever want one? A baby."

His fingers still against her waist, and she knows she shouldn't have even mentioned it. Damn Mary Margaret for getting into her head like that. "Forget it." She backs away from him, still trying to find something to wear to the dinner tonight.

Killian turns her around again. "Why did you quickly dismiss that?"

"Because you didn't say anything," she states simply.

He lets out an audible sigh. "Because you didn't let me bloody answer!"

Emma winces at his tone. "Just-forget it."

He shakes his head, pulling her flush against him. "I would love nothing more than to have a little princess or prince with you, my love."

"Really?" she asks almost shyly. "Good to know."

"Are you insinuating that you want to have a child?"

She shrugs again. "It's something that's crossed my mind, but I'm so scared, Killian. My last pregnancy, well, you know about it. And before you say anything, I know you would never leave me."

"We can wait until you know for sure, Emma. I want you to want it as well," he kisses her lightly on the lips.

"Mmmm…I mean, we could, you know, do the activity that helps develop a child…" she says huskily.

Killian grins at what she's insinuating. "It pains me to say this, love, but we have to be at your parents' in twenty minutes. We don't have time."

"I mean, we technically do," Emma laughs, returning to her original task of picking out a new shirt to wear.

A sharp bark from Leia helps return them back to reality. "And anyway," Killian shrugs out of her leather jacket, "your boy is in the house."

"Our," Emma corrects Killian. "He's yours too, babe."

Killian smiles at her, unbuttoning his shirt to change into another. His is covered in dog hair. "Aye, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thank you so much for all the faves and follows so soon! I will try not to disappoint, but since school is finally out for summer (well tomorrow), I'll be working a hella lot. I'll probably be publishing once a week though. :)**

"You're late," Mary Margaret says as she thrusts Neal into Emma's arms.

Emma stumbles backwards a little, stunned at her mom's clipped tone. Emma looks at Killian who shrugs his shoulders, entering the open-spaced foyer. "I spilled coffee on my shirt and had to change. What's up with you?"

Mary Margaret rushes back into the kitchen, Emma following in her wake. "What's up with me is your brother has been fussy, and David is on duty until 5:30. I asked you to come earlier so you could help me a bit."

"Mom, it's just us, Regina, Zelena, they won't mind if this isn't a grand ball or whatever," Emma bounces Neal lightly on her hip.

"Actually, we've made it a larger affair. We set up a tent in the back for the guests."

Killian steps into the kitchen, his hand in the loop of his belt, giving Emma an amused smile. "Well, your majesty, I have to say everything looks and smells good."

"Stop sucking up," Emma mumbles so only her and Neal can hear it.

However, Killian also seemed to hear and his smile deflates. "Love, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," Emma hands Neal to Henry who is texting someone on the couch. She follows after her husband, arms crossed against her chest. Killian shuts the door to one of the guest rooms, smirking at her.

"If you wanted to get me alone, you didn't have to go all-"

Emma holds her hand up to stop him from talking. "What the hell, Killian? You really think that I just did that as a ruse to seduce you into the bedroom?"

His smiles breaks again. "Of course not, love. What's going on with you? I only was trying to make you smile; I don't want to sleep with you in your parent's house. That would be bad form. Seems like your mood as taken a 360 in the matter of minutes."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just tired," Emma says lamely.

"Okay," he opens the door again, "let's just go back out there then."

She starts to walk through the door but stalls momentarily. "You go ahead; I have to use the bathroom real quick." She watches him go back into the kitchen, and she runs towards the bathroom. Dry heaving over the toilet, Emma splashes some cool water onto her face. If the bad cramps earlier weren't a tell-tale sign of her condition, than this sure as hell is. Resting her elbows against the bathroom sink, Emma peruses the medicine cabinet. Her eyes fall upon a pregnancy test. It might be a little old, but it might help give Emma a piece of mind.

A few minutes later, there's a knock at the door. Emma nearly drops the pregnancy test, a couple of minutes shy of revealing the truth. "Yeah?"

"Emma, I'm sorry how I overreacted earlier. Everything okay in there?" It was her mom.

"I-" she swallows the lump in her throat. "…great," she says as she looks at the two pink lines on the test. Putting a hand to her forehead, she tosses the test into the garbage, covering it with tissues. Then she loses the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Mary Margaret doesn't even bother warning her that she's coming on. She finds Emma draped over the toilet on the floor, her hands against her stomach. She should have known with Emma's earlier mood swing that pregnancy may have been a part of it.

"Emma…are you-?"

"Emma!" Killian rushes into the bathroom, seeing his wife on the floor. He kneels down beside her, Mary Margaret getting up so he can attend to his wife. "Love?"

Emma leans back from the toilet, wiping her mouth as she does so. She looks up at her mom, confirming what she was about to ask. Managing a weak smile, she says, "must just have been because I haven't eaten all day. When's dinner? I'm starving."

Mary Margaret gives her daughter a disapproving look. "Emma-"

"Soon, I hope," she gives her mom her own pointed look. She'll tell Killian eventually, but her brother's second birthday party is certainly not the most appropriate time. It has to be when they're alone, so they can talk things through. She knows he's keen on having a baby, but he probably meant in the future, not right this second.

Killian offers Emma his hook to help her up with a sad smile. He knows she's hiding something, but he knows she'll disclose to him what she's feeling soon. At least he hopes. He thought they've been over this-that they don't need to hide anything from each other. No matter what the other one does, they'll love one another just the same. He lets Emma walk ahead of him, stopping Mary Margaret from retreating back to the kitchen too.

"What was that all about?" he asks. If Emma won't tell him, maybe her mother would. Everyone knows how bad Mary Margaret is with keeping secrets.

She shakes her head, dismissing his concern. "Not eating can do that to a girl. I wouldn't worry about it, Killian."

He watches her go, his jaw ticking. David comes walking towards him with Neal in his arms. The prince must have just gotten home from work. He gives Killian a smack on the back.

"What are you doing moping in the hallway?"

Killian rolls his eyes. "Nothing, mate."

"Are you okay?" David asks his friend. They haven't always been the most pleasant with one another, but David has seen time and time again the lengths he's gone through to keep Emma safe and his first priority. It's a deed that he can't help but be thankful towards him for. Emma's never really had that in her life until he came along.

Killian is surprised to walk into the backyard to see twenty or so guests mingling. He nods to Archie who gives him a smile. The cricket walks over to him.

"How's it going, Killian? You seem glum," he points out.

"I don't feel like being analyzed at the moment," Killian pulls out his rum flask. Luckily, Emma wasn't too gung-ho about him cutting back on his rum consumption. Though, he has cut back a bit after Emma recounted her run-in with his wish realm counterpart. From the description, it was enough for Killian to pick up his early morning runs. Now that he has Leia, he can bring her along as well.

Archie continues to smile at him. "Well, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

Emma looks up from her seat, listening to Granny drone on about how the dwarves have wiped her out of cheese for this week. She catches Killian's eyes from across the yard, seeing him alone and taking comfort in the bottom of the bottle. While he still drinks his rum, it's out of character for him to be consuming so much of it in front of her family. Nonetheless, a two-year-old's birthday party. Excusing herself from Granny, she goes over to see what has him in a mood.

"Hey," she bumps his shoulder with hers. "I see you pulled out the rum."

"Good observation, love," he says sarcastically.

This is enough to annoy Emma, as if she wasn't already annoyed enough. "What's your problem?"

"Mine? I should be asking that of you. You're hiding something from me, and after everything, Emma, I would think you'd like to be more forthcoming with me." He takes another drink from his flask before pocketing it back in his jacket.

The wind cools Emma's red face. "I told you what was wrong. I didn't eat…"

"Enough with the lies!" He says roughly.

Tears gather at the corner of her eyes, but she quickly shakes them off. "Fine! You want to know what I'm hiding? I'm pregnant with your child!" she screams rather loudly, earning the glances of everyone in the backyard.

Silence wraps around the party as Killian stares at his wife who has gone white. She covers her mouth with her hand before barreling into the house.

"Emma!" Killian runs after her into the bathroom where she is once again emptying the contents of her stomach. "I'm sorry; I'm an ass. Are you…really pregnant? Is that what the conversation earlier was about?"

"Yes," Emma lets the tears spill from her eyes. "And now everyone in Storybrooke knows that I'm pregnant, or might be. Those pregnancy tests look old, but I have all the damn symptoms." She falls to the floor, pressing her back against the wall.

Killian sits down beside her, taking her hand in his. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

She looks over at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Killian laughs, actually laughs. "You just told me some of the greatest news a man could ever receive."

Emma smiles at him as he kisses her on her head. "We should probably get back to the party, and uh, calmly tell everyone the news."

"We've never been one for tradition, so why start now? I think we told everyone just fine."

Emma swats him lightly on his chest. "Mmm…I think they would disagree. Especially my mom. She's not going to be happy about this."

"We can create a diversion and tell everyone how she once slept with Dr. Wale," he wags his eyebrows at her, earning a laugh.

"Oh," Emma nods her head, "how that would just make her love us even more."

Killian opens the bathroom door for her. "After you, my princess."

Emma groans at the endearment. "How many times have I told you I hated when you called me that. I may technically be one, but I will never really be one."

"Not even in a fantasy," he says suggestively at which Emma gives him the finger.

"I hate you."

"I love you too…princess," he says, earning a pointed glare in his direction.

He's definitely going to be sleeping on the couch tonight


	3. Chapter 3

**So I suck with writing semi heated scenes, but I sorta tried. Also, if there is something I write about pregnancy that is hella wrong, please do correct me, as I don't know much about it. Hope you enjoy!**

Coming home from an awful day at work, Emma is not too pleased to see her kitchen table scattered with pregnancy pamphlets. It seems like her husband got bored on his day off and decided to grab every pamphlet at the hospital.

After their blow up last weekend at Neal's birthday party, both of them went to a doctor's appointment where Dr. Wale confirmed that she was expecting: 10 weeks along to be exact. Killian was over the moon to see his son or daughter in the ultrasound. After he threatened Wale with his life because he couldn't make out the image for the first couple of minutes. He's still trying to cope with modern technology.

Groaning, she swings the freezer open, craving the cookie dough ice cream she bought the other night. Much to her dismay, the carton is gone. Slamming the door shut, she resists the urge to break down in tears. Her hormones are going crazy this week, and everything Killian is doing is pissing her off. Other times, she just wants to kiss him. It's actually really frustrating. Especially when she sees him walk into work in his deputy uniform, but David is always there. It's like he knows.

"God, Killian," she shuffles the pamphlets into one big pile and sets her cup of yogurt on the table. It was the next best thing to ice cream. As she takes a bit, her stomach churns at the taste. Obviously it was not the second best choice. She wants ice cream, damnit and someone ate that. When she finds out who-

"Emma," Killian scratches behind his ear in his noticeable tick he does. "You're home late. I called you, but you didn't answer."

"Because my phone died." On top of her crummy day, her phone decided to die in the middle of the shift. She could have used the office phone to call him, but she didn't even feel like doing that. All she wanted to do was go home to snuggle under a pile of blankets with a tub of ice cream between her. That plan was quickly shot to hell.

"How are you feeling?"

She slumps down in her chair. "Pissed and hot and hungry. And who the hell ate my ice cream!"

He bites down on his lip, clearly trying to not laugh at how overdramatic she's being. She doesn't even care if she's overreacting. She just wants her ice cream. "Love, you finished it last night, remember?"

Emma opens her mouth to respond, but then she remembers that she did, in fact, finish it off late last night. Her midnight cravings woke her up around two, and Killian found her in the kitchen scraping the bottom of the carton. "Oh," she says with defeat.

"Fear not," Killian offers her his hand to pull her up. "We can go get some more ice cream if you'd like."

She falls into his arms, tears streaming down his face. "Why are you being so nice to me? I'm being so dramatic."

He caresses her hair softly; he's been too delicate when he touches her. "Well you are carrying our child. It seems like a lot of work, and I want to do anything in my power to help you through it."

"It is a lot of work," she pouts her lower lip, looking into his eyes. And just like that, her hormones have once again taken a turn into pure lust. "Before we go to get ice cream…Henry isn't home."

Killian arches an eyebrow at her, a wicked smile on his face. "Aye, and what is it that you're thinking about?"

Emma pulls back, smiling as she does so. Biting her lip, she starts to unbutton Killian's shirt, him watching her fingers intently. He stops her with his hand, pushing her back against the kitchen counter.

"Up, love," he whispers as she lifts herself onto the counter.

"Yes, Captain," she breathes, eliciting a groan from him.

Killian puts his hand and hook on her waist, kissing her neck as she continues to undo his shirt. Pushing it back, Emma nudges his lips to hers. They kiss passionately for a few seconds before she feels Killian's cool hook against her skin. She lifts her arms up for him to remove her shirt. Shivering lightly at the coolness of the kitchen against her bra-cladded chest, Emma runs her hands up his bare chest.

"We should go to our bedroom," Killian says in between trailing kisses along her collarbone.

"Mmm…it's fine here-HENRY?!" Emma gasps as she looks at her son over Killian's shoulders.

Killian blocks Emma more from her son's view. "Bloody hell."

"I-uh-God, I could really use a sleeping curse right now," Henry mumbles, walking out of the doorway.

"I didn't even hear the door!" Emma whispers fiercely to Killian, jumping from the counter to collect their disregarded clothes.

Killian helps Emma with her shirt. "Because you were too busy moaning my name."

Emma cuts a glare his way. "Was not, you jackass."

They make their way into the living room where Henry sits, staring at the wall in horror. Well, I guess it wouldn't be their family if Emma couldn't scar her son at least once. "Hey, kid. What's going on?"

"Now I know how you got pregnant so soon," Henry says under his breath.

Killian covers his mouth with his hand to stifle the laugh building in his chest. "Sorry, lad. Next time you ought to announce your arrival."

"Well excuse me for not expecting to see my parents doing it on the kitchen counter. I make my school lunches there!" He throws his hands up in the air.

"To be fair," Killian starts, "we weren't doing whatever "it" is."

Emma mentally hits her head against the wall in embarrassment. She'll have to explain that term to her husband later. After they de-scar their son. "Enough of this; it's awkward. I thought you were at Regina's this week."

"Yeah, I was and I should have stayed there, but I found something weird," Henry digs through his bookbag, extracting a pendant with a red feather attached to it and a sail boat.

Killian takes the pendant out of Henry's hand. "Killian!" Emma scolds, wondering why he's being so odd.

"Where did you find this?" he demands of Henry.

"What the hell, Killian," Emma snatches his from his hand, handing it back to her son.

Killian sits down beside Henry. "Lad, I need to tell me exactly where you found this."

Henry shrugs his shoulders. "I was walking down by the harbor today, checking on the Jolly, and this was on the dock of your ship. I thought it might have been something of..uh.. Milah's."

Emma looks down at her lap. "It's definitely a woman's pendant."

Henry looks angrily at Killian. "Are you cheating on my mom?"  
Emma's head snaps up; she was not thinking that one bit. "Henry."

Killian shakes his head defiantly. "Of course not; I would never. It's not Milah's though. Her pendant I gave her, well, went with her when she died. I need to go."

He walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Emma glances at her son, confused as to what just happened. "What just happened?"

Henry puts his hand on his mom's knee. "I'll go after him. You should rest."

"Be careful," she tells him, wrapping an arm around him.

Henry ventures out of the house, catching up with Killian who is walk with determination in his steps. He seems pissed off at something. The pendant? What could it be or even mean? Henry certainly didn't mean to cause him to storm off by bringing it over. He merely thought that he would want to know someone could've been pillaging around in his ship. Obviously that pendant has a meaning behind it that not even his mom knows about, which means he's keeping something very important to himself.

"Killian," Henry calls after him, but he doesn't turn around or even pretend that he hears him calling his name.

He runs to catch him, grabbing his leather clad arm, but Killian brushes him off. They get to the Jolly Roger a couple of minutes later. The ship is rocking slightly against the breeze of Storybrooke's June night. Killian climbs aboard his ship, searching for something. Henry climbs aboard with him, skidding to a stop as Killian makes an abrupt stop as well.

A woman with dark hair and deep blue eyes smiles down at the two guys. Her curly hair blows against the wind. She's dressed in black leather pants and a deep red blouse. Henry observes her closely, seeing a distinct resemblance to his step-dad standing before him.

"My boy," the woman says, looking at Killian. "I've been looking for you."

Killian's breath hitches in his throat, taking a step back, nearly colliding with Henry. "He said you were dead," he manages to say.

The woman smiles again, but it isn't a warm smile. "Of course he did. I didn't. I was sent to a different realm, then the curse hit and I was sent him."

"I haven't seen you before. Which curse took you here?" Henry says from behind Killian.

"Henry, stay back," Killian says harshly under his breath.

The woman steps closer to them. "Why, boy, would I tell you?" She pulls a sword from her sheath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kind of a short chapter. I will now be updating every Friday or Saturdays!**

"You take one step closer to the boy, and mother or not, I will make you regret ever coming here," Killian says through gritted teeth.

The woman arches a dark eyebrow at him, one that mirrors Killian. He points his own sword at his mother. "Henry, go home."

"But-"

"Bloody hell, I said go!" Killian yells over his shoulder at the boy. He can be just as stubborn as his mother, who will probably be wondering where he is.

Henry leaves reluctantly, giving Killian a narrowed look. He'll be paying for that later. The boy has more teenage angst than any other young lad in the town. "What are you doing here, Leah?"

Leah steps closer to her son. "Is that any way to speak to your mother, dear?"

"The same mother who abandoned me, yes. Now, answer me before I drive this sword through you."

He hears footsteps behind him, but he doesn't turn around to see who it is. Probably one of the dwarves, coming to complain to him about his ship obstructing the view of the rest of the harbor. Lucky for Killian, he can see the sea just fine from the deck of his ship. A strong hand grips his shoulder, turning him around roughly.

It's David. "What's going on? Henry came running to our house saying that you were about to kill your mother. You have a mother?"

"Everyone has a mother," he replies, shaking from David's grip. He doesn't need the prince to tell him how to act or what to do in a situation like this. If he wanted that, he would have called Snow: the beacon of hope herself. This is about him and his mother.

David looks over Killian's shoulder, giving Killian a concerned look. "So, where is she?"

Killian whirls around to see his mother no longer standing before them. She can't have magic. Can she? "Bloody hell; she was here only a minute ago."

"I thought you said your mother was dead."

He shrugs. "I thought so too, mate."

"You better get home before Emma calls a search party for you. She called Snow, crying that you walked out of the house after finding some necklace that Henry saw on your ship. I actually came here to kick your ass," his father-in-law gives him a slight smile.

Killian puts his sword back in his sheathe. "Aye, but first I need to go somewhere. Do me a favor and text Emma for me."

"Still don't know how to use a phone?" David asks with laughter in his voice. The damn prince is always riling him up about his lack of technological expertise. Killian enjoys the simple things in life.

"The buttons are too bloody small," he complains. "See you later, mate." Killian leaves the prince in his wake, determination set on his face. If there's one person in town who knows about his mother, it's the one man who he has yet to forgive for all of his misdeeds. He knows that he should forgive and forget, considering he's done a few sinful things, but Rumple has taken the cake for the mots sinful deeds.

Entering his shop, he's surprised to see Belle at the front counter. Usually she's working at the library or taking care of Gideon. Who Killian can't help but still be pissed at after all the crap he put Emma and him through only weeks ago. Belle greets him with a smile. After the rocky path they started out on, Belle and Killian have formed a friendship. They understand each other.

"Hey, Killian. What can I do for you?"

He comes over to the counter. "Uh, I was wondering if your lovely husband was here? I have matters to discuss with him."

A glint of concern fills Belle's eyes. Rumple has been working on changing for good this time. However, she can't help but be fearful that Rumple will succumb to the darkness like he has many times in the past. Easing her mind, Killian assures her that the matters he is enquiring about are strictly business. She goes behind the curtain, and Rumple emerges from behind her, Gideon nestled in his arms.

"It appears congratulations are in order for you and Ms. Swan," Rumple hands Gideon over to Belle who has a surprised look upon her face.

"Emma's having a baby?" she directs her question towards Rumple, as if he's the father of Emma's baby.

"Yes," Killian answers for her. "Now, Rumple, I need to talk to you about a new appearance in town."

He gives Killian a questioningly look. There have been no portals opening in Storybrooke lately, whomever Killian is talking about has to have come over during the last portal. "And who might this mystery person be, Captain?"

"My mum," he states simply.

"Ah," Rumple nods as if he knows exactly what he's talking about. "I can take it from the tone that you are not happy about this little appearance of your dear mum."

The bells over the door jingles as a very pissed of Emma barges in. She grabs Killian by the shoulder, roughly pulling him so he faces her. "What the hell, Killian? Your mom shows up, and you tell everyone about it but me. Hell, you even told Gold before me!"

Belle decides to interject to ease the tension in the room. "Emma, I am so happy to hear about your pregnancy."

This cools Emma down, a smile appearing on her lips. Killian silently thanks Belle for the distraction, Rumple giving Killian a look. He knows something, and he's hiding it. Well, crocodile, it's about time the truth comes out.

 **Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged as they do fuel a writer's motivation! :pxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Missed the update yesterday! This is a more lighter chapter before it starts to become angsty, so enjoy it while you can. Again, apologies for any errors. Reviews always appreciated! xoxox**

Slamming the front door, Emma turns to face her husband who has a blank expression on his face. As if there's nothing he wants to tell her.

"Are you going to even pretend that nothing is going on?" Emma asks, arms crossed over her chest.

He glances over to her, but he doesn't even know where to start. Gold knew something about his mother, and he was going to tell him before Emma yanked him from the shop. He doesn't want Emma anywhere near his mother until he figures out what's going on. However, he knows the woman he married, and she's much too stubborn to follow his orders. Especially when it involves him potentially getting hurt. If his mother is here to hurt him that is.

"Emma…I don't know what to say."

She throws her arms in the air, nearly knocking over a potted plant sitting on the counter. She lets out a huff before storming into the living room, looking out into the night sky. Killian walks over to her, knowing she won't be able to resist him. Or so he thinks. He slips his arms around her waist, his lips grazing the side of her neck. He can hear the slight intake of her breath as he leaves a trail of feather light kisses along her neck. Her head begins to drop against his shoulder, but in an instant, she's pushing him against the chest, rather hardly. This pregnancy must also be giving her some supersonic strength.

"You can't just kiss me and expect me to fall under your charms and completely ignore the problem at hand," she says sternly. He can see the anger radiating in her green eyes. "I thought we were past this' we're supposed to trust each other. If there's something wrong, we go to one another to fix it. The man I loves should know this!"

This conversation brings him back to the night she returned the engagement ring. One of the worst nights in his life, and he's died before. He stands there with his hands tucked in his pockets of his leather jacket. "Emma, I don't want you anywhere near my mother. I didn't even know…she was alive. My father told me she was ill and died. I need to handle this myself."

"And this is exactly what I mean, Killian. You don't need to handle this by yourself. I'm here for you; you have a family who cares for you," a lone, angry tear slides down her face.

He walks closer to her, wiping the tear from her eyes. The sky is quickly darkening, Emma's blonde hair glowing from the light of the moon and stars. In that moment, Killian can't believe how much more beautiful Emma is with their child in her stomach. And that is exactly why he doesn't want her helping him with his mother. He places his hand gently against her still flat stomach. The doctor said it'll be weeks before she starts showing. He bets she'll look even more stunning.

"Please, Emma," she can see the conflict in his eyes, the need to protect her and their baby from his mother. She doesn't know what his mom has planned, or even if she's here to stir trouble. She can't get over the fact that he chose not to tell her right away and went to Gold instead of her. Of all people.

"I just…I don't," tears spill from her eyes as she chokes out the rest of her sentence, "understand why you didn't tell me first."

"Love," he pulls her tightly into his arms, his hand smoothing against her long hair. She presses her face into his chest, letting the sobs rake through her. Killian knows more than anything that Emma isn't one to break down and sob. She likes to appear strong, but he also knows that her hormones are skyrocketing these days. It's something he learned from the pamphlets he's been reading. He has a lot of time during his schedule at the sheriff's station. David likes to relentlessly tease him about his reading material.

"Don't cry, love, I wasn't thinking. You know how I can be when I'm not thinking, but know that my thoughts are always centered on you and your safety," he presses a kiss to her hair.

"I think I'm just tired," she pulls away to look up at him, swiping the moisture from her face.

A couple hours later, once they're settled in bed, Killian twirls his wedding ring around his finger, his thoughts on the woman with his eyes. Why is she here? Why did his father lie about her being ill and dying? None of this seems to make any sense to him. He knows that Gold has something to do with this, even if he wasn't the one to bring her to Storybrooke. He glances down at Emma who's curled against his side. He removes his arm from around her, getting up to look out into the blackness of the sky.

He steps aside and it isn't long before he hears footsteps come after him. Emma rests her head on his shoulder from the back. "I got cold and noticed you weren't in bed. I thought you left."

"Hate to tell you this, love, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me," he manages a small laugh.

She picks her head up from his shoulder, turning her husband to look at her. He smiles down at her, her hair rumpled from sleep. Still looking every bit as stunning as when she does her hair and makeup. "Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?" she looks down at her stomach as if willing it to reveal its sex to her.

Killian contemplates for a moment. He'd want a little girl with Emma's eyes and hair. A little princess who has the attitude of him and Emma. "A girl," he states without hesitation. He has a feeling, just as he had a feeling when he met Emma. He knew that she would be his life one day. Even though she didn't seem to reciprocrate those feelings. It was a journey, their love story. One he would take over and over again if her could. He would never stop fighting for his Emma. His love.

Emma smiles at that. "Then I could have one of each. Henry would love a little sister. He would be such a protective older brother."

"Aye, love. And we'll ensure that the boy she dates will live up to her."

Emma pulls Killian closer to her, pulling at the back of his hair. He's let it grow a little over the past few weeks, reminding her of the pirate he once was. Although, he would tell her that he always has been and always will be a pirate. But Emma knows that he's no longer the pirate he once was.

"How about a name?" she whispers against his lips.

"I haven't thought that far in advance, love."

She kisses him lightly, before telling him her choice for their daughter. "I was thinking of naming her after my grandmothers. Eva Ruth."

Killian likes that, that she wants to honor the women she never met, but her parents truly adored. "Sounds like a name fit for a princess."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am certainly not a princess?" she says sarcastically. As much as she tries to deny her royal lineage, she is a royalty.

He arches an eyebrow at her. "Deny as you might, my princess, you are one. The storybook confirms that for the lot of us."

She runs her hands up his bare chest, pulling at the hair as she does so. He stares down at her with dark eyes, knowing exactly where this is going to lead.

"Meet me back in bed," Emma says over her shoulder, letting the robe she was wearing drop as she does, wearing only her undergarments now.

Killian runs a hand along his face, knowing this woman will be the death of him. No longer focusing on the stress of his mother's arrival, he spends the night paying special attention to the love of his life, eventually collapsing into each other's arms as they let sleep overtake them.


	6. Chapter 6

**2 updates in a week...but I will be going to California soon as part of my internship thingy (woo covering press at SDCC!), so I want to get this story progressing. Comments are always welcomed. :p**

Waking early the next morning, Emma grabs her red leather jacket, lacing up her boots as she finishes her morning coffee. Decaf of course. Dr. Whale said it's best for her to condense her caffeine intake while she's pregnant. However, this morning, she's going to need some form of coffee in her system to tackle her plan. A plan she's keeping on the downlow from Killian. She mentioned to him late last night that she has an early morning shift at the station and wouldn't be back home until dinner.

The truth is she's actually going to scope out the town in search of his mother. If he won't let her accompany him in finding out why she's in Storybrooke, then she's taking it into her own hands. And if Emma's good at anything, it's finding people. She did it for a living for a couple years in Boston. It was the one thing she's ever exceled at. Besides failing.

The sun beats down on her as she closes her car door by the docks. Her first instinct was to check the docks. If Mrs. Jones is anything like her husband, then the sea is her calling. Seeing the Jolly Roger rocking with the waves, she approaches the ship. Normally she'd be hesitant to board the ship without Killian present, but this is a task. Also, as sheriff, it's her duty to find out about new arrivals in her town. Regina would want to know for her records too. At least that's what she's telling herself to shake the guilty feeling residing in her stomach.

Climbing aboard, Emma peeks around the corner. She can hear movement from below the deck, in the captain's quarters. If Killian knew she was in his quarters, he would have a fit. Tiptoeing down the ladder, she sees the back of a woman with dark hair. The same color as Killian's. The woman turns towards Emma with a startled gasp. Her dark blues shine at Emma, and she can't help but step back.

Emma had thought his mother would be dressed in rags, but she's wearing black leather pants and a simple red blouse with booted heels. In fact, she looks like she just stepped out of the catalogue for a fashion magazine. She also doesn't look a day over thirty, give or take a few years, which is awkward considering Emma is 32 herself. She'll never be over the weird aging of people from this town.

"Don't move; I have a gun," Emma threatens, taking the gun from the pocket of her jeans. She raises it in warning as his mother puts her hands slightly in the air, a warm smile gracing her lips. There's something about the smile that rubs her the wrong way. It's almost a menacing smile. One very similar to when Emma found Hook almost dead on the side of the road after successfully pushing Belle over the town line. It was a look of satisfaction. She pushes the bad memories from her mind.

"You must be the sheriff. And the Savior. And also my son's beautiful wife," his mother tells her.

"What's your name?" Emma doesn't acknowledge her observations of her, only focusing on finding out how this woman is here and why.

The woman puts her hands down when she senses Emma isn't going to shoot her. "The name's Narissa. Or rather, Queen Narissa."

Emma fights the urge to roll her eyes. Killian's mother is the evil sorcerer from _Enchanted?_ Honestly, what is this life of hers? "Right, so why are you here? We think you were dead."

"Ah," Narissa shakes her head with a small smile. "My lovely husband, ex to be exact, must have told my boys that. He never made me happy, so I chose to find myself a life that be up to my expectations."

"Doing that and leaving your two sons in the wake," Emma seethes with anger. What kind of woman would give her children away for their own selfish gain. Now Emma becomes suspicious as to why Killian went to see Gold for information about his mom. Cowards in the Enchanted Forest must have bound together back in the day.

Narissa places her hand against her heart, almost as if the words Emma says to her hurt her feelings. "I never wanted to leave them, but I didn't have a choice, my dear. Just as you didn't with your little boy. But I can see you're having a new one? Congratulations."

Emma clenches the gun even tighter, resisting the urge to shoot this woman in the face. "Don't you dare compare me to you! I gave my son up to give him is best chance because I knew I couldn't be the mother he needed."

"So you left him to be raised by the Evil Queen? And now the newest child you have is going to be raised by Captain Hook," she laughs bitterly at Emma.

"He's a good man, and he's going to make a wonderful father. He would never leave our baby or me. I can't say the same about you, your majesty," she says with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

The boat rocks back and forth as Emma watches Narissa with dead eyes. She drops her gun, watching as Narissa raises her hand. Just like that, Emma is passed out cold on the floor of the Jolly Roger, Narissa steps over Emma.

"Should have listened to that husband of yours," she scolds Emma who is passed out cold.

Xoxoxo

Killian is at Grannys when David comes rushing in. He's finishing off the last of his pancakes, downing it with rum as he goes. As much as Emma wanted him to cut back on his rum intake, the reappearance of his mother had him yearning to find comfort in the bottom of the bottle.

"Have you seen Emma?" David breathes out, as if he's been running.

Killian gets out of the booth in a rush. "She went to work early this morning."

David shakes his head. "She wasn't scheduled until 10."

"Bloody hell," Killian runs out the door with David in tow. He now realizes the tone of Emma's voice from last night when she told him she was going into work early this morning. Of course she wasn't going to work early; she was trying to find his mother because he told her not to worry about her. To let him worry about her. He should have known better than to trust she wouldn't go after his mother herself. As much as he loves Emma, she can be rather stubborn when she wants to be.

"Where is she?" David asks, catching up to Killian's chipped pace.

Killian doesn't look back as he tells David where he assumes she may be. "The Jolly Roger I would presume. She went after my mother even though I told her not to!"

"You know she wouldn't listen."

This time Killian does stop to turn around to David. "If my mother hurt Emma and the baby, this is my fault! Everything bad that has ever happened to Emma is my fault-paying for my past sins."

"Emma chose to be with you, Killian," David says calmly. "She puts up with this because she loves you.

"I can't let her be hurt by this. Or my little girl," Killian says.

David raises an eyebrow, both of them walking at a clipped pace once again. "You found out already?"

"No, call it a hunch of sorts, mate."

The two men arrive at the Jolly Roger. The sky is calm, the sun no longer shinning in the sky. A drop of rain falls down and then the sky opens in a sheet of downpour. They run up onto the ship, ducking below deck. Killian's eyes flash to a lone figure passed out on the floor beside his bed. It's then that he catches the blonde hair, and he's kneeling beside Emma, shaking her awake. A tear slides down his face when she doesn't blink awake.

"Love," he gives her another shake. "You can't leave me! Emma!"

David is beside his daughter an instant too, pulling out his phone to call Regina. She answers on the first ring, and he instructs her to get to the Jolly Roger as soon as possible. Killian is slumped over his wife's limp body, tears pooling in his eyes as she whispers how much he loves her and can't live without her. His hand is at the barely there bump of her stomach, whispering that its mother is going to be fine, that she's a bloody fighter.

Regina arrives shortly after, checking Emma's pulse. She looks at the two men's concerned eyes. "We have to bring her to my vault."

Then they disappear into a cloud of purple smoke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Only a couple of chapters left before this goes on hiatus. I'll be in California and reporting at SDCC, so I'll try to get some good chapters going before then. Reviews, thoughts, ideas are always welcomed! :)**

They arrive at Regina's vault moments later. Emma lies defenseless on the ground. Once again, Killian is at her side, holding on tightly to her hand, eyes trained on her slowly growing stomach. If Emma or the baby is hurt, Killian doesn't know what he'll do. She has to be okay. She's survived Rumple's son and mother both trying to ruin her life. She's defeated multiple villains and came out braver than ever. There's no way Emma can't fight this.

"Come on, sweetheart," Killian kisses Emma's forehead before Regina pushes him aside to attend to her.

Raising her hands above Emma, she conjures her light magic. The light pulses through her, but Emma is still lying still. Killian chokes on his sobs, letting the tears stream down his face. He knew back then that villains didn't get happy endings; he shouldn't have been such a fool to believe he would.

"No!" He sobs over Emma's still body. "I'm going to find her, and I am going to kill her."

David puts his hand on Killian's shoulder. "Don't. There's another way to awake Emma…The same way I awoke Snow."

"True love's kiss," Hook breathes out.

Regina nods her head in agreement. "Charming has a sound point."

Killian wastes no time. He leans down, whispering to Emma, "Please don't leave me. I love you." Pressing his lips down gently, but with passion, he pulls back. Emma's eyes start to open up as she releases a startled gasp.

"You…" she presses her hand to her lips. "True loves kiss," she smiles up at him and he pulls her into his arms. She kisses his cheek, then his forehead, as she brings her lips to his.

David clears his throat from behind them. "Alright you two, we have a villain to find."

"Aye," Killian doesn't turn away from Emma, arms around her waist. "Let's go kill an evil queen."

xoxox

Emma walks with a new purpose. It's not every day her husband's mother tries to murder her in cold blood. She doesn't bother slowing down, despite Killian and David pleading with her too. She'll be damned if this woman is going to hurt any of her family. Arriving at the sheriff's station, she grabs a pair of handcuffs and her gun.

"Hate to rain on your parade, love, but Narissa has powers. A pair of handcuffs and a gun won't help to defeat her. Your best chance is with your magic," he tells her.

Emma has been trying not to use her powers as much anymore. She wants her life to be as normal as it once was. When she lived in Boston. Well, at least as normal as it gets being married to Captain Hook.

"My magic might hurt the baby," she says with concern laced in her voice. Since her last pregnancy was full of complications, she wants this one to be simple and easy. She already has a support system that she didn't have while she was pregnant with Henry.

David puts a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I agree with Killian. I also think until we know what we're up against, we should come up with a plan to defeat her. Scope out her weaknesses and things like that. You said Gold may have knew her?"

Killian nods his head, his jaw clenched. "Aye, he knew her long ago. I just don't know the lengths of how he knew her."

"So," Emma puts her hands on her hips, "we're just going to wait until Gold tells us information? I know he's changed, but I still don't trust him enough."

"Love, I'm the last one to trust him, but he's our best shot," he explains with calmness in his voice. "We should all go to Grannys and then go home. Perhaps put a protection spell on our home?"

Emma nods her head. That she can do with no problem. She takes Killian's outstretched hand in hers, thankful for his comfort. When the three of them get to Grannys, they join her mom and Henry who have already picked out a table near the back. Neal is bouncing in Henry's lap as he reaches his toddler hands out to Killian. Lately, Neal has taken a liking to her husband. Watching the two of them makes Emma know that Killian will make a lovely father. Despite her nervousness to be a mother again, she knows Killian will be there alongside her the whole time.

"You okay, Emma?" Mary Margaret asks, putting a hand over hers.

Nodding her head, she smiles at her mother. "Just been a long day."

Killian bounces Neal on his leg as he takes a generous sip from his beer. David offers to take his son from him, but he rejects. On Killian's days off, he volunteers to babysit Neal while David and Mary Margaret are at home. He's taken a liking to his brother-in-law. Emma smiles at them from across the table, meeting Killian's blue eyes. He gives her a smirk which she promptly ignores when Granny comes by to take their orders. Emma orders a grilled cheese with a side of onion rings and fries. Her cravings are including a whole lot of greasy food as of lately.

Her family watches her as she scarfs down her food before any of them can finish their lunches. Grabbing for a fry on Killian's plate, he lifts an eyebrow at her. She pulls her hand back, muttering an apology before picking up her hot cocoa. At least she can still drink that since caffeine is out of the picture for a while.

Gold and Belle walk in just as they're wrapping up their dinner. Belle is rocking back a crying Gideon, singing to him as his cries become almost mute. Emma passes by, looking down at the same baby who only months ago was her age and hell-bent on killing her. Funny how things can change so much in such a short amount of time.

"Ready to go home, darling? Killian places a hand on her lower back.

Home. Emma still sometimes can't believe she has finally found her home. Nodding and putting her weight against his side, they walk home where she takes a nap until it's time for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I usually update on weekends, but the next couple weekends will be crazy as I get ready to report at SDCC. So here's a new chapter, yay. Comments always appreciated and encouraged because it fuels a writer! ;p**

Emma sat back in her chair in her office, staring at one of the dwarves who is spending some time in jail for misdeeds at Rabbit Hole. That place was more trouble than it's worth. She reaches into her desk, extracting the ultrasound picture Wale gave to Killian and her just yesterday morning. She's now thirteen weeks pregnant, and he said they were able to tell the sex of that baby if they so pleased.

Killian insisted on waiting despite the pleading look Emma was giving him from her place on the chair. But this was Killian's first child, and she understands the want for it remain a surprise when she has the baby. In fact, she wants to see the light in her husband's eyes when Wale announces whether it's a boy or a girl. Either way, they will love the baby just the same.

It's been a week since they last saw Narissa. Storybrooke is perfectly calm at the moment, which gives Emma pause. It hasn't been this way since the Black Fairy had been defeated and everyone made amends with one another. Just the other day, Killian had a five second conversation with Gold without wanting to skin him alive. They're making progress.

"The first time seeing the baby is one of the most memorable," Zelena comes in to the station, plopping a bag down on Emma's desk.

They're not best friends; she wouldn't even go as far as saying they're friends. However, much like everyone else, Zelena has made a valiant effort to transform from the wicked witch into a mother. She moved in Regina just a while ago now that they no longer want to rip each other apart. Like she said, progress. Emma eyes the bag curiously, and Zelena giggles.

"I know, I'm the last person you'd expect to see bearing gifts, but I had to buy this for your little one," she explains, gesturing for Emma to open the bag.

Hesitantly, Emma reaches into the bag. She pulls a onesie with an anchor that says "Mommy and Daddy's little sailor." Emma smiles down at the small thing, hardly believing in just under six months, she'll have a little one to hold. A tear slides down her cheek that she works quickly for it to go unnoticed by Zelena.

"Thank you," she manages to get out. "It's perfect for our baby."

Zelena slides into the seat across from her. "I know I'm not the first person you should trust, but I know a thing or two about Narissa. Lord knows Gold won't give you any bait."

Emma leans in her chair, settling the onesie back in the bag. If Zelena has any information that could help located Narissa or exploit her weakness, it'd make it easier for Emma to be rid of the witch. Then life could go back to being calm. Killian's all worked up that this is stressing out Emma, which in turn, is bad for the baby. She reassures Killian that she isn't getting too worked up about Narissa for the sake of the baby, but she can't deny that there's always a pit in her stomach each morning she wakes up. All she can think about is how Neal was taken from her mother right after birth. Or how Belle's pregnancy had been sped up. She doesn't want Narissa interfering in any way with her pregnancy. She wants to give birth to her child without having to have Regina stand guard outside the maternity ward.

"Any information you have about her would be great. Like you said, Gold has made himself scarce when it comes to Narissa," Emma leans her elbows onto the table. "I need her gone by the time this baby comes."

"Right…wouldn't want someone speeding up your pregnancy like you did with mine," Zelena says in a tone meant to sound sarcastic, but comes out menacing.

Emma's face pales at the mention of what she did to Zelena while she was the Dark One. If she could turn back time, she would right every wrong she did while she was curse. Starting with actually becoming the Dark One. But then Regina could have been it, and nobody knows how that would have went. Emma has to remind herself that everything that happened to her and her loved ones during that time was to protect her friend.

"I'll spend the rest of my life feeling guilty about that, but right now, this witch could be after your baby as well. The information you have could save Robyn," Emma says with a bit of force behind her words.

Zelena leans back in her chair with her hands crossed over her chest. "Rumor around Oz was that Narissa left her husband to pursue a life of rubies and diamonds. She married a king, but then, one day, he disappeared. It was right around the time…" She pauses, looking at Emma.

"Around what time?" Emma presses for her to continue on with her tale.

"The time Hook murdered his father."

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Are you saying that Killian might've killed her husband as well? He thought she was dead! Why would he kill the man his mother remarried and chose over Liam and him?" Anger rises in her as she hears what Zelena is insinuating.

She holds up her hands in defense. "That's not what I'm insinuating at all, Sheriff. What I'm saying is the timeline seems weird. It's as if someone was punishing Narissa for leaving her children all those years ago by killing her ex husband and her new one."

"Regina sent Killian to kill his father, so unless you're saying Regina also had a hand in the king's death, your story makes no sense."

Zelena smooths down her leather green skirt. "I do know that Narissa spent the rest of her time in the Enchanted Forest hell-bent on revenge. So much so that she's tried to travel between realms to find the person who took her king and her husband from her. Must explain her presence in Storybrooke. Which means Hook is in danger."

Emma is out of her chair in an instant, grabbing her gun as she runs out into the rainy afternoon. Henry is across the street with their dog, Leia, taking cover under the dress shop. She sprints over to her son and their canine, giving it a quick pat on the head. The damn dog insists on cuddling close to Killian each night.

"Mom?" Henry takes in her panicked face.

"Where's Killian?"

Henry puts his hand on his mom's shoulder. "With Grandpa. Mom, what's the matter?"

She shakes her head. "I just need to see him is all."

Kissing Henry atop his head, she makes her way quickly to the docks. She sees David and Killian on the docks, fishing poles cast in the water. They don't seem to notice her presence before Emma throws her arms around Killian.

He looks startled to see her while she's supposed to be doing desk work at the station. "Love, is everything alright?"

She sees David watching them from the corner of his eyes. "I just…I wanted to see you and give you a hug."

"Ah," he smirks down at her. "The pamphlets told me there would be a stage in the pregnancy where you can't keep your hands off me. I'm flattered, love, but seeing as you father is mere feet away-"

"And can hear every word you're saying," David bites out.

Emma's cheeks turn red as she steers Killian a few more feet away from the ears of her father. "This has nothing to do with that," she says pointedly.

Killian traces the curve of her jaw lightly with his finger and she fights the urge to moan. Maybe it is the part of her pregnancy. Shaking herself from his magical touch, she removes his finger from her skin. "I just had a-day dream, but it wasn't very dreamlike."

"Care to tell me what it was about? Talking about it makes it easier to cope with," he takes her hand in his, his thumb rubbing lightly over her fingers.

She shakes her head. "I'm just glad to see you here and safe." She rises on her tiptoes to steal a kiss from him. All too quickly, she's pulling away.

"You better get back to work, or your father might fire you."

Emma stands with her hands on her hips. "Fire me my ass. I'm the Sheriff."

"The pamphlets also mentioned a wide variety of emotions," Killian smirks.

"I swear, I will burn every last pamphlet that you have, Killian Jones," she threatens, pressing her finger into his chest.

He catches her finger in his hand, bringing it up to his lips. "Off you go, Emma."

She sticks her tongue out at him over her shoulder as she heads back into town. She knows it's immature, but in the moment, she wants as much lightness as possible. Her next move is to rid any evidence of the fact that Killian was the one who murdered Narissa's husband, and to figure out who played a hand in murdering the king she's here to extract revenge on. Her job just became a bit more complicated than tedious desk work.

Arriving home a few minutes later, Emma climbs the stairs to Henry's room. She rummages through his bookcase, coming up empty with the completed storybook. Pushing her curls out of her face, she slumps onto the ground. Eyes tracking the room to see if it's sticking out anywhere, she gives a groan of defeat. Henry must've taken it to Regina's for this weekend. But he's with Killian and her this week, and she knows he doesn't go anywhere without the storybook. Or at least he didn't use to. He's fourteen now. Could he have grown out of her it? The thought makes her heart ping in her chest.

"What are you doing looking in my room?" Henry asks her, a bit of annoyance across his face.

Dredging up an excuse, she nearly bangs her head against the wall with the comment she makes. "Making sure I didn't find any condoms in your pillow."

Henry's face turns a deep shade of red as Leia pushes into the room, licking Emma's face. "What?!"  
"I'm only kidding," Emma says, getting up from the floor. "I don't know why I said that."

"So why are you really in here?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I wanted to find your storybook because…I wanted to look at some of the pages."

He gives her a look that lets her know she doesn't want the book to merely peruse through. Like Killian said all those years ago, she's an open book. Henry knows her better then she knows herself. It's a moot point to even pretend to tell him anything but the honest truth. She sits down on his bed, suddenly feeling a bit light-headed.

"I left it at Regina's. I could go get it if you'd like?" He asks her.

She nods her head. "That would be really great, kid. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Mom. Want me to pick us up some ice cream on the way back?"

The mention of ice cream has her feeling queasy. Not wanting to ruin this moment with her son, she gives him a tight nod. "Sounds perfect. Maybe once Killian's home, we can watch a movie or something."

Exiting Henry's room, she watches him mount his bike. Next stop: catching a murderer.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a while! With having been at SDCC for press stuff and work and other commitments, I haven't gotten around to writing. Also I've been distracted because I'm still not over having met Colin and interviewing the OUAT cast. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Listen, Emma, I get that I murdered a lot of people, but I am fairly certain I didn't murder a king," Regina crosses her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed at Emma. "Well, that king at least. Again, I'm not proud of my past."

She paces the floor in front of Regina's desk in City Hall. If Regina didn't kill Narissa's second husband, she hasn't a clue of who would have. Gold would be the obvious choice, and Killian did go to him first when he found his mom back. Could Gold know who murdered the king?

"I just…I need to get my hands on any evidence that surrounds Killian as his father's murderer because if Narissa finds out-"

"She'll kill him," Regina finishes Emma's sentence. "Well the storybook is one, but Henry said he can't find it."

Henry came home last night to tell Emma he couldn't find his storybook. He insisted that he had it hidden under his bed in a storage bin, but when he went to look for it, it was gone. That sits horribly in Emma's stomach, especially because Narissa hasn't been seen in quite some time.

Killian walks into City Hall wearing his uniform. Emma has today off, but Killian is pulling a double shift. David took off for his anniversary with Mary Margaret. They're celebrating their years of wedded bliss.

"Emma," he kisses her on the cheek before putting his hand protectively over her stomach. Although there's no visual bump there, Killian is constantly putting his hand on her stomach. Sometimes she wakes up when he gets up for his early shift, him whispering to her stomach. She pretends to be asleep when he does it, loving the way he's so gentle with the baby. She could do without the stories about his thieving ways as a pirate. But they both have that past. A past that will probably be brought to life during some point in their child's life. Pre-birth notwithstanding.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks with a surprised look.

"Something about some troubled teen vandalizing stop signs near City Hall. Said teens must be very bored."

She arches an eyebrow at him. The crimes could be worse. There could be a queen running around trying to find the murderer of her past husbands. Oh wait. There is. "And what kind of things were on the stop signs?"

Regina continues writing something down in her day planner. Now that trouble is to a minimum at the moment, she's been making plans with various people in City Hall to renew Storybrooke. She wants to make a park for the children in town. One that was similar to the small playset Henry and Emma used to meet up at when Regina wanted Emma dead. All of that seems like so long ago. Having a park would be nice now that Emma and Killian are expecting a child of their own.

"I'd rather not say in acquired company," he says with a chuckle.

"Tell me later?" She asks with pleading eyes.

He smiles down at her. "Aye, love. Well, I just wanted to check how you were since I saw the bug. See you at home."

She nods her head and watches him walk away. Regina gets up from her office chair, grabbing her purse as she does. "I have an appointment with the parks and recreation department, so I'll see you soon. We'll talk more about this when I have the time."

"Until then." Emma and Regina walk out of the office together and part ways. Emma heads into the warm air of the early summer. She stands with her hands on her hips, thinking of her next plan of action. Gold would be the obvious choice, but his wife might have more information about Narissa than Gold would be willing to spill. At least with more information about Narissa, she would be able to figure out her weaknesses and formulate a plan to defeat her. Or get her the hell out of Storybrooke, away from her baby and her husband. Yes, that is exactly what she must do. Taking off to the library, she decides to walk. Exercise is an important part of having a healthy pregnancy.

Arriving at the library with slightly flushed cheeks, she wipes the perspiration from her face. Only three months pregnant, and she suddenly can't even walk a mile without getting winded. While she was pregnant with Henry, it was simple since she didn't move much. Being chained up in a prison would do that to a girl.

Walking into the air-conditioned room, she sees Henry in the corner with Violet. They're laughing over something in a book. Emma's lips turn up into a smile at the sight of Henry with his first love. Emma can relate to that feeling, even though it didn't turn out how she wanted it. But if it weren't for Neal's betrayal, she would have never married the love of her life. Nor would she be having a second child born from true love.

Henry looks up from the book, spotting her across the room. With a large smile on his face, he waves to his mom. She looks down at his feet to see that he brought Leia on a little journey. The dog's eyes are closed as she snores lightly, the sound echoing throughout the library. Violet gives Emma a small wave as well.

"What're you two up to?" She goes over to them.

Henry turns the book towards her. "I found this storybook with Killian's mom in it. It seems to be some kind of prequel or something. Then I turned to the ending to see this." He points down to the page with a picture that screams so much back at Emma.

Pulling out a chair, she slumps down into the seat, pulling the book closer to her. She glances at Henry quickly, not believing her eyes. "That's-"

Henry nods. "Yeah."

Emma shakes her head in disbelief. "Do you think Rumple is Killian's real father?"

Henry shakes his head. "I doubt it. The timeline doesn't add up."

"How do you even keep up with the timeline?" Emma asks with a laugh.

"I'm actually pretty good at math. This picture just proves there was some kind of relationship between them. Definitely not romantic though," he reaffirms.

Belle comes over to them with a pile of books held against her chest. "Is that Rumple and Killian's mom?"

Emma bites down on her lip, nodding an answer to Belle. "Do you know anything about their involvement from the past?"

She shakes her head, setting the pile of books down. "He hasn't told me much about her, but I think you should ask him. He'd tell you anything he knows. Emma, you have to remember that Rumple is no longer the evil man you've believed him to be. He's changed."

Emma doesn't say anything for a moment. As much as she wishes she could believe Belle one hundred percent, there's a nagging feeling within her that doesn't completely trust Gold completely. He's screwed the town over so much in the past that it's hard to forgive and forget. Her mom would be disappointed with her way of thinking.

"Is he home or at the store?"

"Actually, he's out of town."

Emma arches an eyebrow at that. Why would he leave town when there's potentially a new threat to the town. He's the most powerful sorcerer in the town. "How…convenient."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter since I've dropped the ball with updating. :p**

Emma returned home that night with a major headache. Leia comes barking at her, and that's when Emma notices that the house is eerily quiet. Henry and Killian are supposed to be home tonight for dinner. Henry even texted her an hour ago to tell her he would cook tonight.

"Where are my guys, Leia?" Emma flips through the pile of mail on the counter.

"I got rid of them. Well, only for a moment. I was wanting to have a chat with the famous Savior. It's hard to do when my son is always around."

Emma turns around to see Narissa sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. Emma clenches her fists against her sides, as to not do something she'll regret. Like throw her across the room and into the wedding photos of Killian and her.

"Where did you take them?" she grinds her teeth together in anger. She's always heard horror stories of awful mother-in-laws, but Emma may get the crown for having the worst.

Narissa crosses the room to where Emma is, grabbing her hands in a tender gesture. "Don't worry dear; I won't hurt them. I just wanted to talk about Killian and his father. How did he die anyway?"

Emma swallows soundly. "Natural causes."

"Mmm. For some reason, I don't believe you, Emma. Now, this baby of yours…" Narissa places her hand on Emma's small stomach. "Has the potential to be very powerl. What with it being the product of true love and the child of the Savior."

"Why do you want to know?" Emma asks warily.

"No reason," Narissa sings. "Just thought the baby could be helpful in my quest to seek revenge on the person who killed both of my loves."

"Well, lady, I don't know who killed them, but you won't find them here," Emma states sharply. She's about had it with this woman, and she would love nothing more than to send her through a portal. If she could just find a magic bean to open a damn portal, that would be wonderful. However, life is never that easy.

Narissa snaps her fingers and she disappears with a cloud of smoke. Emma starts coughing, the smoke clouding her vision. She backs away, opening her eyes to see Killian and Henry before her. Killian rushes over to her, cradling her face in her hands.

"Did she hurt you?" He asks her, searching for any harm that may have befallen her.

Emma shakes her head, threading her fingers through his. "No. Did she hurt either of you because I swear I will skin her alive?"

Henry stood up from where he was on the floor, dusting off his clothes. He looked annoyed. "She's the worst grandma ever," he murmured.

Despite the situation they were just in, Emma and Killian break out into laughter. They gather him in a group hug, and Henry suggests they go to Grannys for dinner since he was no longer in the mood to make their dinner himself. Killian jokes to him about paying the whole ride there while Emma drives, ignoring their banter. She needs a plan to get rid of Narissa before the baby arrives. She plans to use her child to enact her revenge, and Emma won't let her anywhere near her child.

"Love?" Killian looks over at her.

"Just thinking about what I want to eat."

Henry gets out of the car with a questioning look on his face. "What do you mean? For as long as you've been here, you've only ever wanted grilled cheese and onion rings."

She shrugs her shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing. "This baby seems to not really like my diet as much as I do."

"Oh she's a stubborn little love," Killian puts his arm around Emma, his other hand rubbing Emma's stomach. She's starting to show a little more every day. She can't imagine when she begins to balloon.

Granny greets them as they enter the diner. They slide into their usual booth near the back, nodding to Zelena and Belle having dinner together with their babies. Emma goes over to their table. She still has a hard time of looking at Gideon considering the weird situation that only happened a couple of months ago. It's weird to think of the innocent baby in Belle's arms as having just tried kill her. Emma waves to the women, striking up conversation. Zelena excuses herself to the bathroom, passing Robyn to Emma to hold.

It's been awhile since Emma's last held a baby. Maybe this is good practice for when she has Killian and her child. There's still so much she doesn't know about raising a baby. Besides the fake memories that Regina gave her while the curse after Neverland hit them. But those were fake memories, and it'll be nothing compared to actually raising a baby in real time. With no curses and a loving husband at her side. Thankfully Killian seems to know a lot about babies considering he's read every pamphlet known to mankind.

Belle smiles at Emma. "How are you feeling? I didn't exactly get to experience the whole pregnancy thing."

"Well I'm 14 weeks pregnant and it's not the most comfortable thing ever. Plus, my stomach is growing more and more every day. I could barely zip my pants this morning," she admits with a small laugh.

Belle smiles at her. "The discomfort will soon be worth it because soon you'll have a little one who will love you more than anything. I am so happy that you get a second chance with Killian."

Emma smooths Robyn's hair back from her forehead. Robyn is growing bigger each day. "Thank you, Belle. I still can't believe I got pregnant so soon."

"Sometimes it happens when you least expect," Belle takes a sip of her tea.

"That's for sure," Emma says as Zelena comes back to the table. Emma passes Robyn over to her, biding a goodbye to the women to get back to her guys.

Sliding in besides Killian, she leans her head against his shoulder. "I'm so hungry."

"Here's some water, love," Killian grabs the glass with his hand for her to drink. "You need to keep hydrated."

Begrudgingly, she gulps down the water by the time a waitress comes to take their order. Emma orders a cheeseburger with French fries and a piece of apple pie. Killian gives her a side glance, earning an elbow in his gut.

"Babe, I'm eating for two," she scowls at her.

He flicks her hair with his hook. "And I love that you are, but the grease is-"

"I'm this close to divorcing you if you tell me one more time what I can and cannot eat. Do you understand me, Killian Jones?"

His face goes white at her threatening tone. "Yes, mam."

Henry chims. "You should hold her to that. Mom doesn't mess around when it comes to food."

The waitress brings them their food, and Emma finishes before either of the men. She settles her hands on her stomach, leaning against the booth. Maybe Killian was right; the food is settling in her stomach weirdly. However, she is not about to tell Killian he's right. That'll only boost his already ginormous ego.

They arrive home shortly after and Emma retreats to her room right away with Killian on her heels. She throws off her blouse and pulls down her jeans, grabbing one of Killian's shirts from his drawer. Lately, her pj's have become too snug for her, and she likes to wear loose clothing to bed. Needless to say, Killian has been sleeping in his boxers a lot lately. Emma throws the covers back, climbing into the warm confines of their bed. Letting out a moan, she relishes in the comfort of the mattress. After sitting at the desk for eight hours today, this is exactly what she needed.

"How are you feeling?" Killian asks her while pulling his shirt over his head.

Emma's eyes perk up, watching as her husband undresses for bed. Her stomach rolls at the sight of him. She feels like a hormonal 16-year-old girl. Groaning, she focuses her attention on the picture in front of her. It's from their wedding. It's a picture of Killian and her dancing, staring into each other's eyes. The day had been so happy before the Black Fairy cursed them shortly after exchanging vows.

"Emma?" Killian gets her attention when she realizes she didn't answer his question.

"Mmmm…good. I guess."

He gets into bed beside her. "You guess? That doesn't sound good to me, love."

"It's just-" she slumps down onto the bed in a huff. "Ugh."

Killian turns to face her. "Emma, you know you can tell me if something is bothering you."

"I know. But I really don't want to tell you this," she says in a teasing manner.

He arches an eyebrow at her, awaiting her response.

Emma rolls onto her side, caressing his stubble. She leans into him, her lips ghosting over him. "You were right."

He perks up at hearing that. "Aye, love, about what exactly?"

"Don't push it," she sits up to straddle his waist. She leans forward to kiss him, his arms snaking around his waist. His hands start to travel when there's a sharp knock at the door.

"Bloody hell," Killian grips onto Emma's hips. "What does Henry even want?"

Emma removes her lips from Killian's for a moment. "Ignore it."

She opens her mouth for Killian to explore when the knock sounds again. This time a voice accompanies it. "Mom, Killian, there's someone at the door."

This time Emma slides from Killian's lap, grabbing her jeans. They walk out of the room to see Henry holding Leia in his arms. Killian brushes past Emma to see who's on the other side of the door. He groans loudly when he sees Leroy standing on their porch with a bottle of vodka in his hands. Looking angrily down at the dwarf, he waves to Killian and Emma in a drunk manner.

"Sorry to disturb you at home, but there's been a problem at the Rabbit Hole," Leroy manages to say.

Emma puts her hands on her hips. "Yah, and you didn't think to call the officer on duty? Damnit, Leroy."

He looks between the husband and wife, noticing their states of dress. "Oh. Did I interrupt something?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Yes," Killian says as Emma says, "no!"

Henry groans from behind them, mumbling about how he needs to stay at Regina's more often. Emma's cheeks flush at that. She calls David, who agrees to come pick Leroy up at the house on the way back from the Rabbit Hole. Apparently one of the other dwarfs thought it'd be funny to flash the whole bar. David arrives a while later, ushering Leroy into the car.

"Sorry about that, Emma." David locks the police car behind him. "We'll have them sit in the station for a bit to knock some sense into them."

"Might need more than that to do so," Killian says agitated.

"I'll let you guys get back to sleep," David tells them.

Killian smirks at him, saying, "Appreciate that, mate, but we weren't sleeping really. More like-"

Emma pushes Killian into the house in frustration with a quick, "see you tomorrow, Dad" thrown over her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**The end of this chapter definitely was not planned...Hope you enjoy!**

Emma sits in the waiting room, waiting for Killian to arrive for their 16 week checkup. He's never late for these appointments. She can't help the nagging feeling deep within her that screams something happened, but Killian is capable of fending off danger.

Killian checks the time on his talking phone, realizing that he needs to meet Emma in ten minutes at the hospital. He pushes aside the paperwork Emma left him at the station.

Just as he's finishing locking up the station, he hears footsteps walking through the entrance. He pulls the gun from his waist; apparently swords aren't fit for deputies. Pointing the gun in front of him, he stumbles a but when Narissa raises her hands in surrender.

"Were you really about to shoot your dear mum?"

He puts the gun down slightly. "Depending on the nature of this visit."

She shakes her head with a laugh. He sees her resemblance to Liam. Killian took more after his father than his mother it would seem. Doesn't matter as both of his parents were a disappointment. He'll work like hell to ensure he's a good father to his unborn child. No matter how frightened he is to become a father. Thankfully he has Henry to practice on. He'd do anything for the lad. Though he's Neal's son, Killian likes to think he has a fatherly role in his life.

"Killian, I just wanted to see how you and the baby were."

"Well, I'm fine. As for the baby, that's none of your concern really. You weren't even there to give a shit about your sons," he spits out, rage taking over him.

Narissa puts her arms over her chest, no trace of hurt in her eyes. Killian was once like that: cold and full of hatred. "Now, now, that's not the attitude of a man about to become a father. Come on, son, I've changed. I regret my decisions. Let bygones be bygones."

He looks straight at her, searching for any signs of her telling the truth. He sees nothing through her eyes. It's like staring into a void of nothing. A void he also once felt, but Emma helped fill. "So you've changed; that doesn't matter to me."

"Ah but doesn't it? Emma obviously took a chance on you after you've changed. I've heard the stories all about the reformed pirate captain."

"Still a pirate," Killian mutters under his breath.

She clicks her tongue, shaking her head. "My dear son-"

"Stop calling me that. You don't give a bloody hell about me. What is it you want, mother?" he emphasizes the last word, filled with resentment.

Narissa steps towards him, flicking the gun from his hand. "Careful. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious wife. Or baby."

Her threats anger him and he pushes her against the wall, his hook against her neck. "You so much as look at Emma, and I will certainly have no qualms about killing you."

She shivers lightly with his threat, but it doesn't deter her. "Like I said, be careful."

With that, she disappears from his sight. Reeling from her encounter, Killian pulls out his flask, taking a long swig. He manages to finish off the flask, feeling the alcohol seeping through him. Stumbling to the hospital, he sees Emma standing in the waiting room.

"Nice for you to show," she slams the ultrasound picture against his chest, walking past him.

He reaches for her arm and she stops. She walks up to him, sniffing him as she does. "Oh, so you decided to go to the bar instead of coming with me to one little appointment. What the hell, Killian. I thought something had happened to you!"

"Love, I-"

Tears gather in her eyes as she places her hand on her stomach. "I don't ask you for much, Killian, but I do ask you to be there for me for these things."

"It was Narissa, Emma. I-she came to the station, and she threatened you and the babe."

She faces him, anger in her eyes. Wiping the tears from her face, she says, "I swear if she comes anywhere near the baby, I will murder her myself."

Killian has seen Emma angry before. He's sure been the brunt of her anger on more than one occasion, but he's never seen so much rage within her as he does now. It almost scares him. Who'd have thought the fearsome Captain Hook would be afraid of his pregnant wife? He puts his hand on her belly, rubbing his thumb against it.

"I promise you, Emma, no harm will come to either of you with me around. I told her if she so much looks at her, I'll kill her with no remorse," his eyes blaze.

She covers his hand with hers. "Killian," the tears are back in her eyes. "I think she knows you killed your father and probably assumes you killed her second husband. If she hurts you," she chokes on the sob.

"I'm a survivor, love. I've told you this before. Hell, I've survived death on multiple occasions," he reassures her.

"Mmm. That's true. How about we get Grannys and momentarily forget about family drama? Or you know, before I shoot your mom in the face," she smirks up at him.

He wipes the remaining tears from her eyes. "Aye, might be best. I wouldn't want to arrest the Savior tonight."

Emma laughs, kissing Killian lightly on the lips. "Wouldn't want to be arresting the mother of your child either. You'd certainly be sleeping on the couch for some time."

Killian shakes his head, ushering Emma to the car. She gets into the driver's seat, turning up the radio. Lately, she's been into country music. Apparently, she says the baby really likes it, and Killian is afraid the baby is going to be a mini David. Accompanied with the long hair. David may be his best mate, but one David is enough for Killian.

Arriving at Granny's, Emma takes to her usual booth while Killian orders them their drinks. Hot cocoa for Emma and a beer for him. Ashley is there with Thomas and their little girl. Killian smiles down at the girl, thinking how he'd feel if he had a little girl of his own. He thinks she'd be the spitting image of her mother, with her headstrong attitude. But if they were to have a boy, he'd be a mini Killian. Whatever they end up with, Killian will love the child more than anything in the realms.

"So how's Emma been feeling?" Ashley asks Killian as he waits for the drinks.

"Just a few spells of sickness, but she's still the stubborn woman I fell in love with," he chuckles.

Ashley smiles at him. "I'm so glad you two are having a child together. I was secretly hoping you'd get pregnant right away," she laughs.

Killian laughs too. "It certainly wasn't planned."

Granny slides the drinks to Killian and he bids a farewell to Ashley and her little family. Emma is frowning down at her phone when he comes back. She shows him the text and Killian nearly loses his lunch. "Love!"

"I'm literally about to barf," she says, glancing back down at her phone, slamming it on the table. "I mean it's bad enough I walked in on my parents after returning from the Enchanted Forest, but reading this text from my dad? Gross."

"He must not understand the talking phone all that well."

"Just called a phone, babe," Emma sighs.

He takes a sip of his beer. "And I still think it's a ridiculous name, love."

Suddenly Emma hutches over with a groan. "Ow!"

Killian is at her side in an instant, his hand over her belly. "What is it?"

"She's kicking me!"

"She?" he arches an eyebrow at him.

Emma looks up at him with a smile. "I mean, I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling…"

"I do too. She'll have curly blonde hair, freckles and your green eyes."

Emma leans her head against her shoulder. "What else do you think about?"

"Well, she'll be just as stubborn as you, love." She glances at him with an annoyed look.

Just as he's about to tell her more, Leroy comes bursting through the door. "A CURSE IS COMING!"

Emma and Killian jump from the booth towards the front door. A large cloud of blue smoke is radiating from around the town, commotion every which way. Emma holds onto Killian, her eyes popping wide open.

"Who cast this?" she screams over the commotion.

A figure emerges from the cloud of smoke. Narissa beams back at them. "I told your dear husband to behave, but he didn't listen. This, my dear, is payback. Killian won't know who you are in a minute. He won't know anyone. He'll be reverted back to the man you met under those corpses."

Killian surges forward, but Emma catches him. "I'll find a way to get you back to me, Killian. And I won't rest until I do."


	12. Chapter 12

**She could never resist the pirate. Sorry for making you hate Hook for a bit, but angst keeps the story flowing. Also sorry for the delay in updates; my muse has been on hiatus it seems!**

Emma awakens to sun shining through the blinds of her bedroom. She reaches her arm beside her, the emptiness feeling so large. Then the events of the day prior come screaming back to her.

"No," she breathes, resting her hand on her swollen abdomen. The pain is almost unbearable today, and she lets out a loud scream.

Henry comes running into her room, hair disheveled from just waking up from her sleep. "What is it?"

"Henry…Killian." She lets out a loud cry at the pain coming from within her. "SHIIIITTTT!"

Henry puts his hand on his mom's shoulder, pulling out his phone to call for an ambulance. Leia bounces into the room, a shoe between her teeth. Emma refuses for Henry to call for an ambulance, instead having him phone David. Henry stays with his mom, telling her he knows nothing of what happened with the curse. Not even as the author does he have any power in the matter.

David assists Emma into the lobby of the hospital. She's hunched over in pain, moaning as she sees a figure in black looming to the side. Her gut panics, remembering the last time she saw a black, hooded figure. It was Gideon, intending to vanquish her.

"A fair maiden calls and the Captain arrives," Killian comes bounding over to Emma and David with a smirk plastered on his face.

Emma's face falls, taking in the sight of her husband. He's back in his pirate attire, something she hasn't seen for a couple of years now. It takes her aback. "Killian-"

He holds his hand up to her. "It's Hook, love. Killian was a man who had a perfect life, with his brother and Milah, my love."

Tears gather in Emma's eyes, remembering the words Narissa screamed back at her as the cloud of smoke raided Storybrooke. The only thing Killian knows of Emma is from the point she left him on the beanstalk. He sees the anger radiating through his eyes into hers. The look frightens her, and she retches onto the ground.

David put his hand on his back. "Emma, let's go see Dr. Whale."

"I see congratulations are in order, Swan. Who is the man who managed to lay such a feisty thing such as yourself?" Killian stares down at her protruding stomach.

Emma's hands come to rest on her stomach. She looks up at her dad, not knowing how to answer Killian's question. She can't tell Killian that she's carrying his baby when he has no recollection of ever sleeping with her, let alone being her husband. David looks ready to draw his sword and pierce Hook with it.

"Just someone…someone lost to me at the moment," she says quietly, the tears streaming down her face. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Getting myself checked over. There was a bar wench wanting me to check for some diseases called STDs before, well, you know," he says smugly.

Her stomach rolls again, anger and hurt boiling inside of her. She reaches to where her dad has his handcuffs tucked into his side pocket. "I do know, Hook, and because you are a man bent on murdering a man in this town, I've no choice, as a law enforcer, to jail you. For the protection of this town, so tell this bar wench, that she'll have to sleep with someone else," she bites out.

He doesn't fight her when she locks his hands together in handcuffs, roughly pushing him to her dad to take him away. Thankfully David picks up on what she wants him to do, and he grabs Hook by his collar of his pirate coat.

"If I didn't know any better, love, I'd say you were jealous," he smirks down at Emma.

She fights the urge to sob uncontrollably. "Enjoy the brig," she comments sarcastically before being ushered away by the nurse.

As expected, the baby is perfectly safe. The pain was brought on by a bout of stress. Whale has advised her to take the rest of the day and rest. Driving to her parent's house on the farm, she barges into the front door, throwing herself into Snow's arms. She lets the sobs rage through her body as she feels the sense of hurt seeing Killian this way. Her mom holds her, stroking her head as she soothes Emma's fears away. But it's no use; the man she once loved was lost to her again. This was supposed to be their happy beginning.

"Emma, what happened?" Snow pulls back, pushing Emma's hair from her face.

"He's not…he's not the man I love." Emma swipes the makeup running down her face.

Snow frowns at her. "Just like we always do, we will find a way to fix this. You've never failed Killian, Emma, and you're not going to now."

"He was at the freaking hospital to get a checkup for STDs for some chick he was going to bang! Just like I never mattered while I'm standing in front of him pregnant with his child!" Emma starts pacing around the kitchen, muttering every swear word under the bloody son. Just as she kicks the leg of the table, David comes in looking rather annoyed.

He throws his keys onto the counter. "I forgot how much pirate Hook pissed me off."

"David!" Snow scolds him, and he looks up to see Emma standing before him. And just like moments before, she breaks down sobbing again. The hormones are really getting to her more than she'd ever thought.

He gathers his little girl in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Looking over his shoulder at Snow, she smiles at the two before her, picking up Neal who just came running in. He's learning how to run now that he's mastered the business of walking. Emma pulls away from her father, kneeling down to Neal's height. He puts his small hand on her protruding belly. "Babe," Neal says.

Tears gather in Emma's eyes as he continues rubbing her stomach like a genie lamp. "Say hello to your niece or nephew, kid."

Neal looks up into her eyes, his big blue eyes smiling at his big sister. She's going to be having one of those in no time. Hopefully she has her Killian back so she doesn't have to do this alone again. She couldn't bare to go through that.

"I have to go," Emma says suddenly.

"Do you need anything?" David asks Emma as she slips out the door in haste.

She shakes her head. "I'm fine, Dad. I just have to be somewhere that I forgot about. Love you guys!"

Heading down to the station, she has a plan. A plan that is sure to work. Well, if things go smoothly for her for once in her life. Throwing up to the door to her door, she rushes into the station. Grumpy is standing guard, arguing with Hook about something. Emma walks in, rolling her eyes and hoping against hope she'll be able to break the curse right here. Without Grumpy present of course. That would just be awkward.

"Okay, Leroy, I can take it from here."

"I know you're married to him, sister, but he's a real handful," he grumbles to her.

Emma presses her lips together and watches him walk out of the station before turning to Hook.

"A pleasant surprise to see you here, beautiful," Hook grabs the bars of the cell with his hand.

She steps closer so she's in his space, which is a tough feat considering her stomach is in the way. Swaying in so her lips are almost touching his, she whispers. "How about I like you out and do to me what you were going to do with that bar wench?"

Hook's eyes turn lustful as he takes her in. "Uh," he scratches the back of his neck. "Can you with the babe?"

"Of course I can!" Emma snaps, but she remembers that of course Captain Hook wouldn't know much about modern day pregnancy, so she lightens her tone. "I would like nothing more, Hook."

"As you wish."

Emma unlocks the cell door, gesturing for him to follow her to the office. Nobody should be coming in tonight. She smirks at him as he hooks his hook into her belt loop.

"Shall we begin the fun, love?" he presses closer to her.

She looks down at his lips. "Yes," she breathes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Comments, opinions, suggestions?!**

She shouldn't be so enticed by this version of her husband, but she always found his pirate side attractive. But she needs to do this to get her Killian back. The one who loves her and knows he's going to be a father in a few short months. She needs him back so he can finally send his mother back to where she came from. Meaning, as far from them as humanly possible.

Closing the door and locking the office, she shuts the blinds they've had recently installed. Why they never had blinds in the office was a mystery to her. Pressing Hook against the door, she looks into his deep blue eyes. His eyes are filled with lust; a look she's all too familiar with. No wonder how she got pregnant.

Bringing her lips to his, she kisses him urgently and with as much love she feels towards him as possible. He grips her chin in his hand, his hook resting against her lower back. She moans at the contact she hasn't felt since they were cursed. Well, since he was cursed rather.

She lets his tongue push its back into her mouth, making her grasp onto his collar. Closing her eyes, awaiting the pulse of true love to come sweeping over, she's met with disappointment at the lack of true love's kiss doing its magic. It didn't work.

Pulling back, she looks into his eyes. "Why?"

He looks at her questioningly. "What's that, love?"

"You were," she chokes back the sob threatening to erupt within her. "Supposed to be my husband again."

"Love," he looks at her with concern in his eyes. "I don't know much about child birth, but I heard alcohol isn't good for it. Perhaps you've had too much?"

She shoves him away from her. "I haven't been drinking! I just thought…" Emma should have known Narissa would factor in true loves kiss and put a damper on that. Pregnancy brain is to blame for that slip up of knowledge.

Killian tries to pull her back into his arms, and she lets him. She knows her husband is in there somewhere, even though she doesn't trust this version of him more than she can throw him. But for this one minute, she lets herself believe that the man holding her is the one she married and lives with. The one who wakes up at the crack of dawn to prepare her breakfast. The one who whispers to her belly when he thinks she's sleeping. That's the man she wants to be in the arms of. However, until she breaks the curse, this isn't the man she wants comforting her. Backing away, she gives him a watery smile before clamping his hand and hook together with the handcuffs.

"I'm sorry, Killian," the tears are streaming down her face in full force now. She doesn't care that he sees her in this moment of weakness.

Killian doesn't put up a fight when she leads him back into the cell, clicking the lock behind her with a pained smile sketched across her face. Hook tries to reach out to her, pleading with her to trust him, to tell him what's troubling her.

"You can trust me, love."

Emma shakes her head slowly. "I can't. I need to get you back to who you were, and I promise that I don't intend to let you down."

Killian looks hurt, but he doesn't press her more. "I trust you, Swan."

Smiling at him, she rushes back out the door to find the woman responsible for all of this. Texting Henry that she'll be home late, she drives off to the Sorcerer's mansion. That's where all the evil seems to be drawn to. It's as good of place as any to search for Narissa. Slamming her car's door, she marches up the steps. She resists the urge of sickness at remembering when she was last her. It was when Gideon trapped her in a spider web, about to be murdered by a transformer side spider. They should've burned the whole place down after to rid of any spider germs that may still be brewing inside.

"I know you're in here, Narissa. The sooner you come out, the sooner we can get whatever you came here for!"

Narissa appears in front of her. "Why, I told you why I'm here dear. Killian's been a very naughty boy. Taking away his happy ending seemed to be the best punishment for him."

Emma narrows her eyes at the woman. "It was never his happy ending; it's his happy beginning, and he's sure as hell going to be getting that. I won't let you win."

"Tell me, dear. How did that true loves kiss play out for you?" She quirks one of her perfectly sculpted, dark eyebrows at her. She may look similar to Killian, but she is in no way any way like her husband. He has a heart. More than she can say for the woman who birthed him.

Emma summons her magic, hitting her with the strongest blast she can muster. Her pregnancy has hindered her magic a bit, but she's still powerful. After all, she is the Savior. She's defeated stronger than Narissa before, and she sure as hell will be able to do it again.

The white blast of magic sends her flying back into the wall. Emma smirks a satisfied smirk. Narissa lies limp on the flower, and Emma uses this to her advantage. She freezes Narissa, thinking of hernext action. There's got to be a way-a potion-to make Narissa confess how to get her Killian back. Using all the power she has, she summons herself to Regina and Zelena's shared residence with Narissa in tow.

"Not that we don't mind unexpected visitors," Zelena says, "but we do mind that one."

Emma steps over Narissa's body. "Is there a way to break her, to make her spill on how to get Killian back to his former self?"

Regina presses her lips together. "Nothing that I know of, but we can keep her body in this state for a while to figure out a spell."

Regina hovers her hand over Narissa, a red cloud forming over her mother-in-law. Emma purses her lips as she feels her baby kick. She rubs her stomach, a sad smile forming on her lips. Killian should be around to feel their baby kick. It isn't fair. He was so excited to finally be a father, and he's missing out on these little things. She needs to get this witch to spill as soon as possible. Thinking about Killian, alone, at the station, a sense of sickness washes over her. Morning sickness hasn't been a problem as of late, but it's getting to her right now. Rushing towards the bathroom, she heaves over the toilet. Then she sinks down onto the ground and cries. Wiping the tears from her face, she leans against the cool tub. There's a knock at the door, and then Zelena's popping her head inside.

"Can I come in?" she asks Emma.

Emma manages a tight nod. "This is almost as worse as Neal leaving me to give birth to Henry in prison. What if Killian is still Hook when the baby is born. I can't have another child without the father present."

Zelena slides down on the floor besides Emma. Although they've had a rocky relationship in the past, Emma thinks of Zelena as a friend now. She's moved on from her wickedness, and Regina really cares for her sister. Henry too. It's only fair that Emma gave her a chance as well. Everyone deserves a chance to make amends, and Zelena has proven that she has. For the sake of her daughter, Robyn. Emma can respect that.

"Regina is at her vault now, and she's going to find a potion to either break this bloody awful curse of make the monster-in-law reverse the curse."

Emma shakes her head frantically. "The curse can't be reversed. That much Narissa did mention."

"Either way, we're going to get Captain Guyliner back to you and your child," Zelena jokes, ellicting a laugh from Emma.

"Thanks for that," Emma finishes wiping the makeup from her eyes. "How's Robyn?"

Zelena flicks her wrist. "One is a tricky age because they like to be up all night. It's quite shocking that such a small thing requires so little sleep and has the lung capacity for so much screaming."

Emma laughs. "Henry is sure going to have his pick of houses once the baby is born."

"Well, he already has since you and your dashing husband can't seem to take your hands off one another."

She rolls her eyes at that. "Please."

Zelena shrugs her shoulders. "He's a very attractive man, Emma. I can't blame you for it. But for the amount of times Henry has come back here saying how he's walked in on the two of you…"

"Why can't people start knocking or texting letting us know they're coming home?" Emma throws her hands up in frustration.

Zelena shakes with laughter. "Well, let's get you off the floor. The baby deserves a comfortable seat, yeah?"

Emma lets Zelena help her from the floor. With her belly the size it is, it's becoming increasingly harder to get herself up. Even from the couch is hard enough. They sit at the table with a cup of chai tea in their hands until Henry comes barreling in with Killian in town. Emma stands up in surprise, and curiosity as to how Henry sprung Killian from the brig. Then again, he is the son of Neal and her. Notorious lock pickers. It shouldn't surprise her, but yet, it still does. Even stranger yet is the confusion plastered on Killian's face.

"That's my child you're carrying, isn't it, love?"

Emma directs her gaze over to Henry. "Uh…Killian, listen-"

He holds his hand up. "No more excuses or lies, Swan. That day on the beanstalk, I don't remember much after it, but I do remember how enchanted I was with you. Did we have a night of passion that you somehow erased from my mind and then turned up pregnant?"

Emma doesn't know what to say. She can't very well tell him she's his wife and the children they are carrying was not a result of a one-night stand in the Enchanted Forest that she erased from his memory.

"Yes, Killian. I didn't want you to find me. Us."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this will be the last chapter before the epilogue. A few things ended in this chapter, and I really didn't know how I would have said things play out, so I hope I dod okay with what I did. Let me know what you think? Maybe if I like the baby domestic bliss, Ill write a couple more chapters! :)**

Hook stands unblinking at Emma while she resists the urge to fall to the floor and cry. He looks so broken, so angry. All she can do is swallow back any feelings at all and pretend she doesn't want a thing to do with him.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be a part of the baby's life," she swallows the lump forming in her throat. She's trying her best to appear unfazed by this. If she wants to get her Killian back, she needs space from Hook.

He clenches his hand into a fist, his jaw ticking. She knows that look flashing across his face. The same look he made to her when she was too afraid to admit she wanted anything from him. It was the look he gave her countless times while they were in Neverland. It isn't fair to do to him, but her reasons are more than enough to appear heartless in his eyes. She'll make him believe that they had one night that changed her life forever, but it having nothing to do with connecting with him. That'll surely hurt his pride.

"So you're going to let the babe grow up, believing they had been abandoned by their father? The same way you and I both were?" he questions her.

Emma should've known he'd pull that back in her face. Resisting the urge to slap him, she manages a tight nod. "Why did you bring him here, Henry?"

Henry pulls at his mom's arm, ushering her away from the angry pirate. "I think I found a way to reverse him back."

She quirks an eyebrow at him. "And how's that?"

"The power of love," he says without any hint of hesitancy.

"He doesn't know that he loves me," Emma says.

Henry shakes his head, pointing down at her stomach. "That baby was conceived out of true love-between Killian and you. I brought him here because, silly as it may seem to you, the baby could bring him back."

"And how do you expect that to bring Killian back? Have him rub my belly like a genie lamp?"

He nods his head, and Emma's eyes nearly roll out of her skull. Of course something as miniscule and seemingly obvious would do the trick. But what's to say Narissa didn't think of that like she put the seal on the true love's kiss. Regina still hasn't found a spell that would work or a potion. Maybe Henry's right; maybe if Hook knew what he had to live for, her would remember. So much for the exterior and refusing to let him into the baby's life.

Hook walks over to the mother and son. "I won't let you raise the baby believing that his father walked away from him. I may be a lot of things, love, but I am not a coward. I step up to the plate for my actions."

Henry grabs Killian's hand, resting it on Emma's stomach. A wash of pink light glows through the room, enveloping Killian. Emma watches in amazement as the pink smoke disappears, and she sees the smile across Killian's face. He reaches for her then, cradling her head against him.

"Emma," he breathes against her, and it's no longer the tough pirate voice he seems to gain when he goes all Captain Hook. It's the precious sound of his love for her and the baby.

She pulls away, tears streaming down both of their faces. Putting her hands against both of his cheeks, she wipes away the tears on his face. "Careful or you're going to ruin your eyeliner."

He presses a searing kiss to her lips, but Henry interrupts the moment. "First off, ew. Second, we have a witch to send back to the Enchanted Forest."

Killian grabs Emma's hand. "Aye, lad. That we do."

Moments later, the sky erupts into a storm. The citizens of Storybrooke all run for cover, but not Emma and her family. With Regina, her father and Rumple in tow, they face Narissa who's appeared in the middle of the streets. Emma has to give her credit; she appreciates the dramatics of her entrance.

"I see you've broken my spell," she spits out.

"We did," Killian pushes Emma behind him as she walks towards his mother.

Narissa reaches out to touch her son, but he recoils back. "Son, you know I was just trying to wrong a right."

"By what? Making Emma miserable? You're here to kill me, for murdering my father."

Emma gasps, unknowing that he knew why she was here. Narissa frowns at him. "And you've come to turn yourself in. Very honorable, I must say."

Emma runs up to them. "No stop!"

"Emma," Killian bites out. "Go back."

"He made a mistake. We've all made mistakes, but we've all bound together to right them and move on. I'm not saying it makes what he did okay, but Killian's a good man. He's a good husband, an amazing step-father and he's going to make the best dad a kid could ever want. Do you want to do to his child what you did to Liam and him? Make them grow up without someone?" Emma starts grasping for breathe as she realizes that Narissa is choking her with her magic.

Killian's eyes grow wide. "Let her go."

"Or what?" Narissa turns to him. "You'll kill your own mother in front of your wife and unborn child?"

Not thinking of the consequences, Killian draws his sword from where it's tucked in his belt. With Narissa facing Emma, and Emma's face going pal, Killian acts. Narissa falls to the ground as Emma starts to drop as well, but he's at her side, face full of pain. "Are you okay, love?"

Putting her hands against her throat, she manages a nod as the sirens come blasting through the night air. David's at their side in an instant, helping Killian pick Emma up. She's in Killian's arms as the ambulance pulls up alongside them. Regina directs them to Narissa's limp body as they cover her in a bodybag. Killian looks off into the distance as he realizes what he's done.

"She got what she wanted," he chokes out.

Emma slumps against him, regaining her breath. "Killian, no. Do not."

"I'm a killer, Emma. How can I raise a baby when I've not only killed my father but my mother as well."

"Hey, you look at me, Killian Jones," Emma directs his head to stare at her. "What you did was just save me and your baby. You didn't have a choice."

He blinks. "Aye, you always have a choice in the matter, love. I just seem to keep making bad decisions. I –I can't be a father, Emma."

This time, Emma doesn't stop the tears from flowing as she yells. "How can you even say that?"

David rushes over to them again, trying to calm Emma down and make her go with him into the ambulance. She needs to get checked over to make sure the lack of oxygen didn't affect the baby. Killian has tears running down his face now too, taking Emma's outstretched hand.

"Please…" he pleads with her.

"No!" she snaps at him, taking her hand from his grip. "I need you. The baby needs you. You think that I'm not terrified too, Killian? That every day I don't wake up feeling like I'm going to be the worse mother in the world? We're in this together!"

He pulls her against him, stroking her hair. David leaves them for a moment, knowing Killian needs to express his fears without his father-in-law looming over them. "I need your help. I want to be a good father, but I need you. What I just did…it's going to take some time to heal, Emma. I want to be there for you and the baby; I'm just so bloody scared."

Emma leans back into his arms circled around her waist. "Healing takes time, and I'm going to be there for every step of it. Remember, we're a team now, and we make a pretty good team if I do say so myself."

Kissing her on the forehead, he lets a smile fall through the tears. "Aye, we do. Let's get you checked with Whale to ensure you and the little one are okay. I'm sorry I let it get that far, love."

"Don't apologize," she leaves his arms, taking his hand. "Drive me to the hospital."

He takes the keys from her, regarding her warily. "My driving skills are a little lackluster."

She closes her hands over the keys in his. "And yet, I trust you."

With that, he drives her to the hospital with very minuscule incident. The poor parking side by the hospital entrance might need attended to in the next couple of days however.

Whale goes over all the procedures. If Narissa had help onto Emma a second longer, it could have been critical for both mother and child. He slaps Killian on the back in reassurance for his act of heroism. Killian grabs onto Emma after that, breathing in her ear that he's so glad both of his loves are okay.

They make their way home that night, and Killian gathers Emma into his arms, vowing to protect her and the baby for as long as he shall live.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I lied about there only being an epilogue. I guess there's more story to tell! :P**

The months following Narissa's demise was calm. As the days grew, so did Emma's belly. Her due date was exactly a month from today, and for that, Emma could not be any happier. She forgot how much of a burden being pregnant could be, especially when you were the town sheriff. But burden or not, she wouldn't trade it for the world. Being able to experience a happy and healthy pregnancy was something she never thought she would get. And now here she is only four weeks short of holding a child that's equally hers and Killian's.

They'd vowed not to find the sex out until the moment she gave birth. However, as the weeks went by, Emma couldn't help but want to find out. Killian left the choice up to her. He said he'd be happy either way.

Emma sets down her mug of tea, looking at the folder sitting atop the microwave. She went to Whale today and asked if he could put the sex of the baby in the folder. When Killian gets home, she'll see if he wants to wait or flip it open. She secretly hopes that he wants to find out as much as she does. But she'll respect his decision to wait. They've come this far already.

Mary Margaret comes into the kitchen, holding Neal's small hand. Neal has been speaking more lately. He still calls Killian "Kil" and Emma "M," but she finds it sweet. Henry has taken a liking to his little uncle more and more. He goes over once a week to read him stories from the book, hoping the stories stick with him so he can always remember them.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Mary Margaret grabs Emma's empty mug to refill it. Lately Emma's been drinking more tea than anything. Granny had to cut her off because she was going to run out for the rest of the town. To which Killian wasn't too pleased with Granny about, telling her how "blood ridiculous" it was to cut off a pregnant woman with her tea.

Emma swaddles her large belly. She feels like she's having twins. "Like I'm ready to meet this little one."

"So you think Killian will want to read what's in the folder?"

Shrugging, Emma gratefully takes the tea from her mother's hand. She sips on, making sure it's not too hot on her tongue. "He keeps changing his mind. It's pretty annoying."

"Aw honey," Mary Margaret puts her hand on her shoulder. "He's a first-time father; of course he'll be annoying. Just imagine how it'll be once the baby is born. You won't be able to catch a minute to yourself."

"David was really that bad?"

Her mom nods her head with a light laugh. "The man meant well, but sometimes all I wanted to do was kick him out of the house for a few hours while Neal was napping."

The front door opens, revealing her disheveled husband. His black leather jacket is covered in mud along with bits of mud stuck to his face and jeans.

Emma gets up from her seat, going over to her husband. Putting her hand against a clear spot on his face, she inspects him for any bruises or scars. She'd be able to heal him right up if there was anything to attend to. Thankfully, he seems to be okay.

"Babe, what happened?" Emma tries her hardest not to laugh at the sight of him.

Mary Margaret comes over to him with a wet washcloth. Killian thanks her as he begins to wipe the mud from his jacket. Emma takes it from him, getting to work from removing it on his face. He winces a bit at the pressure.

"Teenagers in this town don't like to listen to rules," he grumbles with annoyance.

Emma raises an eyebrow at that. "Ah. Some young boys managed to outwit Captain Hook. That must have bruised your ego quite a bit."

"You could say that. Anyway, I was catching up with them, but the woods were a bit slippery and I fell."

"Getting too old," Emma teases her husband, getting the last of the mud off his face.

Killian smirks down at her. "You don't seem to mind how old I was last night, love."

"Honestly," Mary Margaret complains. "I told you to keep talk about pancakes to a minimum."

Killian and Emma laugh at that, thinking back to that time her mother walked in on them. It seems so long ago, where her biggest problem was defeating the Black Fairy. Now the biggest problem was wondering when this baby would pop.

"Apologies, lass," Killian bows dramatically, taking the rag from Emma so he can throw it in the laundry room.

Killian returns to find the woman seated at the kitchen table. He pours himself some water; he promised Emma that he would cut back on his intake of the rum since the baby was coming. She wants him to be sober for every moment. So he made an amend to only have rum once a day. And a bit before he left the station for the day. What Emma doesn't know won't hurt him.

Emma gets the folder from where it sits, sliding it in front of Killian. "Whale gave me the paper with the sex of our baby. We don't have to…"

He covers her hand with his own. "Whatever your heart desires, love."

She smiles at him and he gives her an encouraging nod to open the folder. Smiling down at the paper, she wipes the lone tear that's falling from her eye. She turns the folder over to Killian, and he jumps from his chair, pulling Emma up into his arms.

"A princess," he breathes into her hair, and she can hear the love in his tone of voice. "I knew it."

"You did not," she sniffles.

He releases her. "Aye, I did. I told you that I had my guess, and my guess had been a little girl."

"Have you two thought of any names?" Mary Margaret interjects, and Emma remembers that her mother was still here.

Killian smiles down at Emma with a look of trouble etched across it. "Well if it had been a lad, Killian Jr., but seeing as it's a little lass, Emma Jr."

Emma hits him on the chest lightly. "Not that I don't hate that idea, but I think we all need to agree to stop naming children after ex-lovers or current lovers."

"A mighty fine suggestion, love, but-"

"No Emma Jr.," Emma says sternly, earning a laugh from Mary Margaret.

Killian shrugs. "Ellen? It's Irish for torch and bright."

Mary Margaret claps her hands in delight. "She's the source of light to you both. I love it, Killian!"

Emma plays around with the name on her tongue and she smiles. "Elle for short. I like it."

"Are you sure, love?"

Nodding, she says, "How about Ellen Ava Jones?"

Mary Margaret's eyes water at the mention of her mother's name. "Oh, Emma."

Killian kisses Emma atop her head. "She's going to be the most beautiful little girl."

"I agree because her dad's pretty cute," she smirks at him, pouring herself a glass of water. At that moment, Henry comes bursting through the door. Today marks his last day of eighth grade and it's off to high school for him in August.

"I'm free!" He throws his hands in the air, throwing his bag off to the side and bolting up the stairs. Emma stops him before he goes all the way up.

"The dishes are calling your name," she sings to him. Ever since Killian nearly broke the entire kitchen set while doing dishes the one time, she hasn't allowed him anywhere near the dishes. He can cook, but give the man a dishrag and it's a nightmare.

He groans, but willingly accepts the dishrag from her hands. He's trying to spend as much time with Emma and Killian as possible before the baby comes. Apparently, he doesn't want to deal with a screaming infant waking him up early mornings during summer. Sleep is very important for fourteen-year-old boys.

Sleep is also important to Emma, but she's barely known what that even is between Gideon and her pregnancy. Killian may be on diaper duty more often than not.

"Ah, the boy lives," Killian leans his hip against the counter as Henry does the dishes.

Henry laughs at that. "I haven't been around all that much, have I?"

"Is it that lass?" Killian wiggles his eyebrows at him suggestingly.

"Violet," Henry supplies the name. "We've been hanging out more."

Mary Margaret barges in, breaking off their guy talk. "I told Regina we'd all meet a Grannys tonight to celebrate the gender reveal."

Both Killian and Henry groan at the mention of a celebration.

Emma comes walking in moments later, an annoyed look on his face. "Off we go to yet another party…"


	16. Chapter 16

**This will really be the last chapter, but I will be writing a rather long epilogue, so yay! Thank you all for reading. :)**

Emma sits eating her cake and ice cream as people come up her to rub her belly and congratulate her on the birth of her little girl. She feels like she's an exhibit at the museum and she's the main attraction. Quite frankly, it's a little ridiculous who everyone marvels at her. It's like nobody else has had a baby in this town. Which we all know is untrue seeing as there's definitely something in the Storybrooke water.

"Can we go home, Killian?" she slumps against his chest in the booth. Her places one arm around her shoulders and his hook rests atop her belly.

"You and the little feeling alright?" he asks, worriedly.

Emma nods. They return home and as Emma's get ready for bed, a searing pain slices through her abdomen. Eyes popping open, she can't help the scream that resonates through her. She supports herself against the dresser as Killian comes running into their bedroom. He has his toothbrush in his mouth, her clearly having disrupted his bedtime ritual.

She manages a weak laugh at the sight, but the pain strikes again and before she knows it, her water breaks. The baby isn't due for another three weeks. It's too early; now is not the time. She's not ready. Panic courses through her face as Killian's eyes nearly bulge from his head.

"She's coming," Killian rushes to Emma, taking her by her arm. He grabs the overnight bag they packed a week ago after the baby shower. Snow had told them it's best to be prepared in the unlikely event that Ellen comes early.

He ushers her into the passenger's seat as he gets into the driver's seat. Over the last couple of months, David has been taking Killian out to drive. Killian likes to think he has a pretty good grip on the maneuvering of the yellow vessel. Of course it's a bit difficult with only one hand. Nonetheless, he speeds towards the hospital. The streets of Storybrooke are thankfully clear as he zooms down the street. Emma shoots a text to Snow to let her know she's about to give birth. Snow said she'll bring Henry along with David and her.

Getting to the hospital in record time, Killian barks at a nurse in the lobby to get Emma a wheel chair to take her to the delivery room. Emma's escorted away down the hall, Killian at her heels. Whale greets them with a smile, joking about this being one of the most normal deliveries as of late. Killian levels the doctor with a glare, making it known he's not in the mood for joking.

"A bit early, but everything will be just fine for Mom and baby," Whale reassures the expecting parents.

Killian smooths Emma's hair away from her face as she tries to hold back her cries. She's being so brave for him and herself. Pressing a wet cloth to her face that the nurse brings in, Killian speaks to Emma in a soothing voice. He tells her about their first adventure together-the beanstalk when everything wasn't so perfect for them. He manages to get Emma to crack a smile at the tale from the past. It seems like so long ago.

A couple of hours go by until it's time for Emma to push. With his hand in hers, he watches as his beautiful and brave wife pushes until their baby is out in the world. Killian lets go of her hand as she slouches against the pillows of the bed with a relieved sigh. The nurses clean the baby up and hands Ellen to Killian. Making sure his hook isn't near his little princess's head, he stares down at her. A tear slips down his face as he brings her over to Emma.

Emma puts her hand over her mouth, meeting Killian's gaze. He bends down with Ellen in his arms, kissing Emma on the forehead. "This is your mum. She's the best woman on this planet. She's going to be a great mommy to you, Ellen."

Emma's eyes gather with tears, reaching her arms out for him to set her little girl in her arms. He places her against Emma, and she stares down at her daughter struck by the life she helped create. She never got to experience this with Henry, so this is all new and emotional for her.

"Hi baby girl," she coos, rubbing her thumb against Ellen's eyebrow. "You have your daddy's black hair already."

"She has her mommy's beautiful green eyes. She's beautiful, love."

Emma smiles up at Killian. "Well you helped me with that."

A small knock sounds on the door and Henry pokes his head inside. Killian gestures for him to come inside. He walks over to them, smiling down at his brand new baby sister. Emma lets Henry hold her until she starts to get fussy.

In no time, her family is cooing over Ellen Jones, and Emma finds herself happier then she's been in a long time. Looking around the room, she thinks that life can't get any better than this moment. A lost girl who thought she would never have anything finally has everything.

As Snow is holding her granddaughter, Killian sits on the edge of Emma's bed, gently pressing his lips onto hers. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"How happy I am. With you. And Ellen."

"Aye. Me too," he presses another kiss on her forehead, smiling as David reaches for his first granddaughter.


	17. Chapter 17

**This will really be the last chapter, but I will be writing a rather long epilogue, so yay! Thank you all for reading. :)**

Emma sits eating her cake and ice cream as people come up her to rub her belly and congratulate her on the birth of her little girl. She feels like she's an exhibit at the museum and she's the main attraction. Quite frankly, it's a little ridiculous who everyone marvels at her. It's like nobody else has had a baby in this town. Which we all know is untrue seeing as there's definitely something in the Storybrooke water.

"Can we go home, Killian?" she slumps against his chest in the booth. Her places one arm around her shoulders and his hook rests atop her belly.

"You and the little feeling alright?" he asks, worriedly.

Emma nods. They return home and as Emma's get ready for bed, a searing pain slices through her abdomen. Eyes popping open, she can't help the scream that resonates through her. She supports herself against the dresser as Killian comes running into their bedroom. He has his toothbrush in his mouth, her clearly having disrupted his bedtime ritual.

She manages a weak laugh at the sight, but the pain strikes again and before she knows it, her water breaks. The baby isn't due for another three weeks. It's too early; now is not the time. She's not ready. Panic courses through her face as Killian's eyes nearly bulge from his head.

"She's coming," Killian rushes to Emma, taking her by her arm. He grabs the overnight bag they packed a week ago after the baby shower. Snow had told them it's best to be prepared in the unlikely event that Ellen comes early.

He ushers her into the passenger's seat as he gets into the driver's seat. Over the last couple of months, David has been taking Killian out to drive. Killian likes to think he has a pretty good grip on the maneuvering of the yellow vessel. Of course it's a bit difficult with only one hand. Nonetheless, he speeds towards the hospital. The streets of Storybrooke are thankfully clear as he zooms down the street. Emma shoots a text to Snow to let her know she's about to give birth. Snow said she'll bring Henry along with David and her.

Getting to the hospital in record time, Killian barks at a nurse in the lobby to get Emma a wheel chair to take her to the delivery room. Emma's escorted away down the hall, Killian at her heels. Whale greets them with a smile, joking about this being one of the most normal deliveries as of late. Killian levels the doctor with a glare, making it known he's not in the mood for joking.

"A bit early, but everything will be just fine for Mom and baby," Whale reassures the expecting parents.

Killian smooths Emma's hair away from her face as she tries to hold back her cries. She's being so brave for him and herself. Pressing a wet cloth to her face that the nurse brings in, Killian speaks to Emma in a soothing voice. He tells her about their first adventure together-the beanstalk when everything wasn't so perfect for them. He manages to get Emma to crack a smile at the tale from the past. It seems like so long ago.

A couple of hours go by until it's time for Emma to push. With his hand in hers, he watches as his beautiful and brave wife pushes until their baby is out in the world. Killian lets go of her hand as she slouches against the pillows of the bed with a relieved sigh. The nurses clean the baby up and hands Ellen to Killian. Making sure his hook isn't near his little princess's head, he stares down at her. A tear slips down his face as he brings her over to Emma.

Emma puts her hand over her mouth, meeting Killian's gaze. He bends down with Ellen in his arms, kissing Emma on the forehead. "This is your mum. She's the best woman on this planet. She's going to be a great mommy to you, Ellen."

Emma's eyes gather with tears, reaching her arms out for him to set her little girl in her arms. He places her against Emma, and she stares down at her daughter struck by the life she helped create. She never got to experience this with Henry, so this is all new and emotional for her.

"Hi baby girl," she coos, rubbing her thumb against Ellen's eyebrow. "You have your daddy's black hair already."

"She has her mommy's beautiful green eyes. She's beautiful, love."

Emma smiles up at Killian. "Well you helped me with that."

A small knock sounds on the door and Henry pokes his head inside. Killian gestures for him to come inside. He walks over to them, smiling down at his brand new baby sister. Emma lets Henry hold her until she starts to get fussy.

In no time, her family is cooing over Ellen Jones, and Emma finds herself happier then she's been in a long time. Looking around the room, she thinks that life can't get any better than this moment. A lost girl who thought she would never have anything finally has everything.

As Snow is holding her granddaughter, Killian sits on the edge of Emma's bed, gently pressing his lips onto hers. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"How happy I am. With you. And Ellen."

"Aye. Me too," he presses another kiss on her forehead, smiling as David reaches for his first granddaughter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bit short, but my muse has settled that this is the end of the journey! Thank you all for the faves and follows! :)**

Emma smiles down at her husband who's sleeping soundly. Pushing up from her elbow, she walks across the hall to Ellen's nursery. Last night was her six month birthday, and Killian and her decided to let Ellen sleep in her own room.

Oddly enough, her baby daughter slept throughout the night. Only stirring once at seven in the morning. It's now nine and her princess is kicking her legs, cooing away in her own baby language. Emma lifts her from her crib.

"Good morning, Elle." Emma switches her to her other arm. "You want some breakfast?"

After feeding Emma in her rocking chair, she glances behind her to see Killian watching her and Elle. "Hello, beautiful."

Emma smiles up at him, walking over to him with Elle in her arms. She reaches for her dad, becoming quite the daddy's girl as of late. He takes her in his arms, humming down at her. "Are you being a good lass for your beautiful, mum? I didn't hear you much last night, little love. I missed you."

Emma goes into the kitchen to make her and Killian some coffee. It's been a long six months, only having been back at the station for about two months now. Every time she's away from Elle, her heart dips. Then she comes home and her heart is content. And full.

"Grandma and Grandpa are picking you up soon for your play date with your best mate Neal," Killian tells Elle, smoothing back her dark hair and planting a gentle kiss against her head.

Killian never thought he would be able to fall into the father role so smoothly. It took him some adjustment and a lot of help and advice from David, Snow and Emma. Even Regina gave him some advice to soothe Elle throughout the night.

Emma slides his black coffee over to him. Ever since having given birth to Elle, Emma has taken a liking to lots of sugar and creamer in her coffee. Probably comes to the fact that she sleeps very little and works all throughout the day. Nonetheless, coffee has been a blessing in her life following the birth. She loves her little girl more than anything in the world, right besides Killian and Henry.

Snow knocks lightly on the door and Emma lets her mom in. "Where's my special girl?"

Killian gives Snow a kiss on the cheek, handing over Elle. Emma reminds Snow about Elle's eating schedule and everything else she needs to know for the short weekend. Killian finally convinced Emma to go with him to a small cottage on the edge of Maine for a weekend. With the baby and both of them working, Killian figured they could use a small vacation. Even with them only being a couple of hours away from Storybrooke. Emma gives Elle multiple kisses, telling her she loves him before Killian gently takes her arm to let Snow go. Snow reassures Emma that she has nothing to worry about.

Emma and Killian drive to the cottage in comfortable silence. The quiet moments have been too far and in between. Henry has been staying with Regina for the most part, complaining that he hears Elle cry too much during the night. He rarely even stays on the weekends, but he does make sure to hang out with Emma and the family throughout the day.

Arriving at the small cottage along the water, Killian lets out a sound of contentedness. Emma helps him bring in the luggage, and they decide to go for a stroll along the coast. Walking hand in hand, Emma leans against his shoulder. Since they're out of Storybrooke, Killian was forced to wear his prosthetic hand. He was none to happy about Emma's reminder of him to wear it. The thing was a bloody pest; he liked his hook just fine.

"It's weird not hearing cries or screams," Emma laughs lightly.

Killian smirks at her, giving her head a kiss. "Oh, there will be lots of screams tonight. Coming from you while-"

She slaps her hand over his mouth. "Got the jist, tiger. No need to go into any gory details while there's people around."

"Then they should be minding their own bloody business."

They stand against the edge of the dock, looking into the distance. Here, with Killian, Emma finds herself remembering the times where she thought she would never be where she was with him. She remembers holding a knife to his neck the day she found him amongst all of the corpses. Back then, she could have sworn she would never fall for a man like that. Yet, she did. He somehow managed to wiggle himself into her stubborn heart, and for that, she would ever be grateful.

"I love you, Killian."

He gives her hand a tight squeeze, a squeeze for of promises of a happy future. With him and Elle and the rest of their family. "But I love you most."


End file.
